Old Master? New Master!
by OnLyMinO
Summary: Kurama or Kyuubi no Kitsune was really King of demon, and with that authority he summoned one of his subordinates to take care of Naruto(and him); so that, he would worry-less about his own well being and existence. And his summoned subordinate just happen to be a demon known as Sebastian Michaelis. Chapter 14's UP!. Now Beta'd! RnR!
1. Chapter 1 - Old Master? New Master!

**Chapter 1:Old Master? New Master!**

**Summary:** Kurama or Kyuubi no Kitsune was really King of demon, and with that authority he summoned one of his subordinates to take care of Naruto(and him); so that, he would worry-less about his own well being and existence. And his summoned subordinate just happen to be a demon known as Sebastian Michaelis.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kuroshitsuji. Hell, if I own them they wouldn't be this famous.**

* * *

This is Beta'd by **KderNacht**

**thanks to him this chapter is more presentable**

_April, 2013_

* * *

The 15 month old Naruto is able to talk. Somewhat. The baby is babbling happily to the woman who fed him unwillingly. The frowns on the woman's face clearly show her disgust and hatred despite the fact that the baby boy seated in front of her is the cutest thing alive she's ever seen.

His golden blond hair resembles goldilocks. His clear cerulean eyes match the bluest of skies in summer days. His slightly tanned skin looks like creamy porcelain; his baby fat give him the impressions of chubby-bubbly bundle of sunshine; and his most unique feature is the whisker-like marks that complete his fox-like appearance.

**_Let's start from the beginning..._**

Kyuubi no Kitsune or later known as Kurama went on rampage through Konoha. He almost succeed in demolishing the village if not that the Yondaime Hokage was able to summon Shinigami – sama to seal him into his own newborn baby. To summon the Shinigami, the Fourth sacrificed his own soul as part of the deal. In that day, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto lost everything at once.

To protect the child's existence Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime or Third Hokage, hid the truth about his lineage and his tenant from everyone.

Well, almost everyone.

The people who knew about his tenant screamed for his blood. Really, if Hiruzen was not such a forgiving Hokage, heads would've rolled over. But, since he was and still is, then he just made a law to never let the younger generation knows about his tenant, while his lineage remains hidden from the ignorant villagers. The Sandaime gave the child his mother's surname to keep him hidden from his father's enemies, which are not small in number. The entire population of Iwa, for a start.

_End of flashback…_

******~oOo~**

**On the other side…**

**(Location: Hell)**

Sebastian felt something tugging him on the navel.

That was the only warning before suddenly he felt like he was wrapped into a ball and thrown into a food blender. Everything was a blur until he felt himself landing on his knees on a ceramic floor in some sort of barrack full of sleeping kids.

Their condition is not very good. Most wore clothes that are worn and tattered and some looked like they've never knew the inside of a bathtub.

'It must be some kind of orphanage,' thought Sebastian.

He hid his presence immediately, before anyone notices that he was there in the first place. He did wonder why Kurama, the one and only Demon Lord who has the authority to summon him, does so after almost a century lost in the Ninja realm. Looking around, he tried to locate the surprisingly small Fox Spirit, while keeping an eye to the ANBU guard outside. Suddenly, he heard a voice ring through his head.

"Sebastian. Come here." Without a word Sebastian follow the direction given to him by the voice.

Sebastian silently and gracefully crept to Naruto's isolated room. Even the ANBU with dog mask who is guarding Naruto from outside the room never felt him sliding past into the room.

Recognizing the Fox's presence in Naruto, he walks closer until something that would never cross Kyuubi's mind, happened.

Sebastian froze, his moves come to halt, with an awestruck expression and a slight blush plastered on his face at the sight of the small sleeping figure. It is just the same expression of his when he met a kitty, not that the Kyuubi would know. Kyuubi just stared, gaping at his most trusted demon.

Sebastian then steps even closer to the sleeping baby boy, his hand in the air, and gently moved it to caress the smooth cheek.

"I didn't know that you could be this cute, Kyuubi-sama," Sebastian said with a little mocking tone.

This comment snapped Kyuubi out of his shock and glared through the mental connection of his to the now smiling demon.

"Shut up you insolent demon, don't 'cute' me if you still want that tongue of yours in place and not lodged up your backside," Kyuubi growled.

"I can't help it, Kurama–sama."

"Whatever. Now, listen I don't want to repeat. This brat is my vessel now. All this mess started when…"

At the end of the Fox's 'history for the last 100 years of his absence from the demon realm', Sebastian chuckled at his Old Master's antics of telling a story. Of course the image of hundreds feet tall demons throwing tantrums like a five years old didn't help either. Kyuubi keep telling how he will chew Madara's head for all it's worth for causing all this troublesome situations.

From this story, Sebastian can already guess what his master want him to do. What else than to serve under him once more. Of course he doesn't mind for aiding his new master, his very cute new master at that, with his old master trapped in him. The future years that has yet to come already seems to be very interesting. Ciel will definitely found this situation very amusing. Maybe he'll get Ciel here sometime in the future.

Looking up to the ceiling he formed a plan to adopt the baby Naruto and gain the trust of the Sandaime. Of course that's not really a problem, coz he is one hell of a butler.

******~oOo~**

******-End of first chapter-**

[Author's rant: I just hope you don't really mind Kyuubi's OOCness. If you mind, give me all the flames you've got, BRING IT ON!]

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Role Playing In The Mafia World**

**Summary**: A not quiet FemNaru fic where Naru somehow found herself tangled in this mess of mafia world, especially with a certain generation of Vongola Famiglia. Too bad she almost never get the scenario right. This fic may include cracks.

******Concept:** **Naruto X Katekyo Hitman Reborn:**This story have the same background as Masquerade: Forever Masked, where Naruto and co spend their life time in the world where mafia is everywhere. This story starting with Naruto visit the Vongola Tenth Generation to ask a favor, and mentioning Naru's relationship with some of KHR characters on the past.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bribing the Council members

**Author's rant**: you don't need to know but I suggest you to read it anyway.

First, thank you for the reviews, I won't deny it, I'm happy

Second, thanks for Fallen-ryu for your piece of mind. Indeed, kyuubi become some kind of demon lord of some part of hell (there's still other than demon in hell after all) after Rikkudo disappear from the picture, and 100 years of lost from his realm only the rough estimation. I'll count it if I'm not too lazy for that, for now, bear with it. And thanks to Terra-Fair, Paxloria, DragonFire Princess,1cm3 for reviewing.

Third, please read my profile for my excuse of bad grammar, weird phrases, and other mistakes. Also I've re-upload the first chapter for several mistakes I can spot and edit it.

Thanks for reading this far. *bow*

Let's back with the story...

* * *

This is Beta'd by **KderNacht**

**thanks to him this chapter is more presentable**

_June, 18th 2013_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I've told you before. Do I need to repeat? I don't own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bribing the Council members, it's almost like dealing with Undertaker with little more dignity**

For the rest of that night, Sebastian spent his time learning about this world/realm and the village they're currently in. Plus rants how the village is filled with absolute bastards, courtesy of Kyuubi.

In the end his summary is as follows.

In this Ninja world, countries operate as separate political entities ruled by feudal landlords called Daimyos. Within these countries are Hidden Villages. These are autonomous settlements housing ninjas; warriors capable of using supernatural abilities in combat. A Hidden Village supports the economy of the parent country by training ninja from a young age and employing them to perform missions for other countries/ private clients for a fee.

The ninja of a Hidden Village also serve as the main military force of their parent country. The leaders of the Hidden Villages hold equal status with the leaders of their respective countries. Five countries in the Ninja World: the Land of Earth, the Land of Fire, the Land of Lightning, the Land of Water, and the Land of Wind are known as the "Five Great Shinobi Nations". These countries are the most powerful in the Ninja World. They are ruled by a Daimyo and the leaders of the Hidden Villages in these countries hold the title of Kage.

The Land of Fire, one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, is the nation they are currently in, getting its name from its bright and hot weather. It is where The Village Hidden in Leaves, Konohagakure_ no Sato_,( also known as the Leaf Village or Konoha), is located.

Konoha was founded by the two rival ninja clans descended from the Sage of Six Paths: The Senju led by Hashirama and the Uchiha under Madara. When Hashirama was named Konoha's leader, the First Hokage, events led to an epic battle with a furious Madara that led to Konoha obtaining possession of Kurama -Kyuubi is rather reluctant to told this part of story since it's the first time for him to be under command and then sealed afterwards, and he didn't like it one bit- and the formation of the Valley of the End with large statues of Hashirama and Madara overlooking a waterfall.

Each Hidden Village breaks their ninja rankings into different levels of skill. This classification then helps determine what ninja level is needed to complete the mission. Higher difficulty missions require the utilization of higher skilled ninjas. These levels include Ninja Academy Student, Genin, Chuunin and Jounin. The Kage sits at the highest of the Five Great Shinobi Countries as the village leader.

ANBU: The ANBU, meaning "dark side" is short for **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai (literally, Assassination Tactics Special Military Force). The ANBU work directly and only answer to the Hokage. This specialized ninja battalion generally work in groups of four to five. They are responsible for assassinations and missions requiring highly trained ninjas. The masks the members wear are usually resembles animal faces.

And the demon butler had seen one._ 'Like the one that guarding this room. Hm…?'_ Sebastian thought, recalling the young lad with dog mask who's 'secretly' guarding the room of his young baby master.

Genin: the lowest level. Genin will be assigned a Jounin-sensei, who will monitor their progress and help push for mission assignments benefiting their skill level. Should the Jounin sensei not impressed by the Genin, they can be sent back to the Ninja Academy for further training. Once the Genin has successfully passed some level required by the Jounin-sensei, they can be sponsored by their Jounin sensei for the Chuunin Exam.

Chunnin: Chuunin are made up of Genin who have passed the Chuunin exam by exhibiting leadership and excellent combat sense. Even if they fail the final exam, but they show sufficient qualities becoming of a Chuunin, they can be appointed and officially become Chuunin.

Jounin: After Chuunin come Jounin. These are highly skilled ninjas normally serve as squad leaders on mission assignments.

Kage: The Kage (Shadow) represents the head of each Hidden Village. Only the Five Great Shinobi Countries are allowed to call their head ninja by the Kage name. The Kage serves as the pillar upon which the village stands and the strength a village presents to the other ninja countries largely depends upon the strength of the Kage in power. When once Kage decides to step down from the position, a new Kage is nominated and then approved by the Village Council.

In an interesting turn of events, Konoha's Third Hokage retook his position as Kage when the Fourth Hokage fell in battle against his old master of Demon fox.

_'Kyuubi-sama sure knows a lot, maybe he's not just sleeping all along. Well, if you were sealed to the Hokage's wife you should be able to pick one or two things about the village'_, Sebastian mused.

Sebastian knew that later he has to learn _more_ about this world in future. After all, knowledge is power, but that can be done later. For now he has to find a way to get the Yondaime's Legacy, which he just learned about it, out of this poor excuse of a Children Care Institution. The fact that the baby's malnourished is a big give away.

His biggest problem is the Village Council and the villagers. For the Sandaime, it would be best if he told the old man some truth of the story he was about to pull. A Kage backing you up is, well, safer.

The Village council consist of Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, _and_ Shimura Danzo, they're 3 old people who are although somewhat militant, always put the village above all else, especially the old hawk war Danzo. And from the vague information he obtained about him, Danzo is actually interested in making Naruto the Ultimate Weapon for the Village, through his immoral and emotion-stripping training.

But, of course the peace-loving Sandaime never approve such things -in the exception of wars-, but they're not in wars anymore so... no, he won't allow it.

It will be even harder to make the young Naruto to be accepted among the non-shinobi. From the review he gets from Kurama, the villagers screamed for the newly made Jinchuriki's blood the moment it was announced, when he wasn't even a week old, which leads to 'The Law'.

But, even when the young don't have any idea about the young Uzumaki's status as a demon container, their parents still could influence their children view about him. Thus, to live among those ignorant mortals is not an option.

When the dawn comes, Kyuubi dismissed him.

"Sebastian Michaelist, I order you to get my vessel and I out of this orphanage. I don't care what method you use. Oh, and take over the baby's Dad's mansion. That would make a proper abode." smirking, Kyuubi disconnected their mental connection. With that order Sebastian will not worry about finding a place to stay anymore.

"Yes, My Lord." And he disappears in the shadows.

******~oOo~**

First things first, he collects as much information he could about this new realm. Don't ask how. All we know is that the required information is now neatly stacked and filed in the demon's head.

All about the shinobi, their way of ninja, the so-called 'Will of Fire', the clans and their respective abilities;

These so called shinobi clans have fascinating abilities, so interesting that they intrigue the demon's mind. Like the Uchiha, with their ancestor's ability to summon the Kyuubi from his realm and not to mention their freaky eyes that said to be able to pass any illusion.

Other than the Uchiha, he also learned about two clans that specialized in tracking, The Inuzuka clan and the Aburame clan. With their connection with dogs and bugs which capable of detecting any oddities -such as a demon-, they proved to become a threat in the future. Well, it's been a long time since he use his demon charm on such low-life, but it will do to get them shut up for the time being.

Other than that, he also found out about their so-called supernatural abilities or known as taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. Here, he is very amused, since it will be less suspicious for him to use his demonic powers. Maybe he can play some trick that make his demonic abilities look like some kind of ninjutsu or genjutsu. This world is definitely interesting.

Next is the landscape. A map of it is already recorded in his head. Now, heading to the Namikaze estate, he studies the people that starting their activity, whether it is organizing their shop, sweeping their yard, or just taking a morning's walk. They're actually quite peaceful. It's almost hard to imagine them to shout for the baby demise. Well, humans are strange. He'll look forward to messing with these people's heads for their treatment to his cute Young Master.

The Yondaime's mansion is located in the forest near some of the other clans' compounds. The mansion itself different from the other clans'. It is a three storey building with luxury-contemporary design, a lot of glass windows with the majestic forest of Fire Country for landscape view. He then teleports insides the mansion, since the estate is protected by seals here and there. The mansion seemed reasonably well kept, if not for the dust everywhere. With a snap of fingers the mansion looks like newly polished and shining; the wild lawns outside gone and replaced with freshly trimmed soft grass and flower garden.

Now, meeting with the Sandaime…

[AN: I won't tell you how it goes, let's just say it goes well with some demon charm]

However, the next day when they try to convince the Village council, some mere demon charm doesn't work on Danzo, probably because of his sharingans implanted on his being. The frowns on his face stubbornly not only stayed, but grew in intensity from the start of discussion. The Root's leader really didn't like the idea of giving the Kyuubi vessel to this foreigner. For all he know, this man could be more dangerous if he get his hand on the Yondaime's offspring. Because even with his politeness, this 'butler' still emanating dark aura, as if he'll do something unpleasant if they don't fulfill his request.

"Sarutobi, are you certain that this man is who he claims to be, a butler?" Danzo asked his rival.

"He is. Here," The old hokage handed him a piece of paper contain the contract between Sebastian's 'ancestor' and the head of the Uzumaki clan from hundred years ago for serving the main branch of Uzumaki for as ling as their line continues.

Danzo raised a single eyebrow. "Why?" he asked, perking up the two other councilor's ears.

"At that time…" then he starts telling the planned story. About how his ancestor was a descendant of a demon that created havoc in village that was yet to be called Uzushiogakure. The disaster was so great that a big maelstrom was unintentionally created, sweeping anything above the ground into oblivion. That is the legend of the Hidden Village Uzushiogakure and its demise. But instead of killing the demon once it was weakened, the Uzumaki Clan head applied a loyalty seal on him and let him live among them under the clan head's family control. but they didn't merely supervising the demon, instead they taught them how to become human through kindness.

As years passed, the demon gradually forgets whatever grudges he had against the land. After some epic struggle within, he then declared that he and his descendants will serve the man that saved him from himself for eternity.

That day, the eternity contract was made.

It's quite fortunate that his demon charm covered anything that sounds iffy and made them sound truly convincing.

Sebastian's passive expressions hid his triumphant smirk inside, as Danzo starts to consider his story with the known facts about the old ally of Konoha that was Uzushiogakure. But still, Danzo was no fool.

"Then are you saying that you're some kind of demon descendant?" Danzo asked while narrowing his eyes, handing back the Contract to the Hokage without removing his eyes from Sebastian.

Before Sebastian has the chance to answer Mitokado Homura adding a piece of his mind as well.

"And where were you all this time? I've never seen you or anyone like you near the Habanero girl for all those years."

Sebastian decides to answer Homura's first.

"Ah… I was serving another master. He lived undercover since he is the lone survivor of the attack that annihilated the Village. But then, we heard about Kushina-sama's son so he sent me here. He freed me from his service to serve the right heir."

After some pause he continues before they could ask, "I won't tell who he is or where he is. If he is comfortable enough he will come here to visit his nephew," another pause.

_'This young man really has his way in getting what he wants. Danzo, with him protecting young Naruto, you won't be able to lay a finger on him,'_ Sarutobi cackling madly in his head. The old man really is going senile...

_'This young man is really my type, only if I was younger…'_

"You still need to give us more significant proof about your origin, young man," Homura said, while glancing at Danzo.

"Uzushiogakure is famous for its outstanding art in Fuinjutsu-" Danzo said but was cut by the raised hand of Sebastian, indicating him to stop.

"How rude-"

Sebastian then hands him a scroll, which seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"This scroll contains the same seal that protected Uzushiogakure for years and didn't waver until the final attack. Apparently there was traitor in the village, otherwise no mere brute force or Ninjutsu would be able to break the protections surrounding the village. My old master has approved for this to be given to Konoha since Uzu is no more. Please forgive my rudeness but I need to get the Young Master out of the orphanage and settled in the family estate. Please excuse me."

Bowing to each of them, he then leaves the office with gracefulness that further impressed the old woman, Koharu. It's not until much later for the three to stop gawping at the most advanced piece of Fuinjutsu that ever came to their hands and realized that Sebastian never answered Danzo's question.

That, of course, left them wondering, but they cannot interrogate him further. Not after he delivered this treasure into their hands.

_******~oOo~**_

_Later…_

"Hmm, so I'm being sealed in Mito is not a waste after all," Kyuubi said, smirking at Sebastian's reports.

"Of course not Kurama-sama; now, Naruto-kun, say 'Sebastian'…"

"That's too advanced for him, isn't it? It's freaking foreign langu-"but he was cut by-

"Sebby!" Loud shout from the baby in black cat costume with cat ears planted on its hoodie who's currently sitting eye-level with Sebastian on top of a table.

"Oooh…" he scooped the baby and went merry go round with him. Really, he can't help it. But, the name brings him back memory of a certain red headed shinigami…

******~oOo~**

******-End of chapter 2-**

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Role Playing In The Mafia World**

**Summary**: A not quiet FemNaru fic where Naru somehow found herself tangled in this mess of mafia world, especially with a certain generation of Vongola Famiglia. Too bad she almost never get the scenario right. This fic may include cracks.

******Concept:** **Naruto X Katekyo Hitman Reborn:**This story have the same background as Masquerade: Forever Masked, where Naruto and co spend their life time in the world where mafia is everywhere. This story starting with Naruto visit the Vongola Tenth Generation to ask a favor, and mentioning Naru's relationship with some of KHR characters on the past.


	3. Chapter 3 - Kumo's back for the Uzumaki!

Hello everyone, MinO is here…

Again, thanks for the reviews…

I'm just excited, delighted, I won't deny it nor fight it-that I'm happy…

Information for you all, I still suck at romance, so, there will be no pairing.

Thanks for reading this far.

* * *

This is Beta'd by **KderNacht**

**thanks to him this chapter is more presentable**

_April, 27th 2013_

* * *

Oh, you need to remember Kushina's kidnapping attempt where Minato came to save her and compliment her beautiful red hair, for this story to make sense…

**Disclaimer: I'm starting to hate this, I'm not some freaking tape recorder, I don't own them! Now, get me out of this humiliating part of being a fanfiction writer!**

**********~oOo~**

**Chapter 3: Kumo's back for the Uzumaki!**

It's been eight months since the demon and the baby moved into the mansion. Now, Naruto is already two years old. But he hasn't been once outside the estate. The farthest he went out of the mansion is the gate leading to the outer forest before Sebastian snatches him up and bring him back to the warm mansion, while softly chiding him about his well being and the villager that might nearby.

Yes, Naruto has been told about Kyuubi and even met him with Sebastian's help. It's a pleasant experience for baby-Naruto but not for Kurama.

Why? It was because Naruto had mistaken him for a very large fluffy orange bunny, just more humiliation for the Demon Lord.

**********~oOo~**

**_Flashback…_**

Still in Sebastian's arms, Naruto stared at the homogeneous being in front of him. He didn't know what to call it. It has orange fur (Yea orange!), very big 9 fluffy tails that keep flailing about behind it, and red eyes, but when he caught the sight of its ears, two long ears, then and there the others features just fly out of the imaginary window. And in his baby mind there is only one animal that has long ears.

"Sebby got me a Bunny!" he shouted; give Sebastian a sloppy kiss on his jaw (he can't reach further) said his thanks and jump down, running with his tiny feet to the now constipated looking 'bunny'.

Animatedly, he tried to reach one of the fox's tails with his pudgy arms. But what could such small arms do?

'Cute, being cute is all the Young Master could do,' Sebastian mused after come back of the shock of being kissed by the kitten (yes, kitten, coz he was in another fluffy orange cat suite).

Seeing the look on the butler's eyes, Kyuubi growled. Just what's wrong with him?! He is still fox at heart even if his ears betrayed him. Glaring at the offending hands of the brat, he tried to bite it, but of course Sebastian has to interfere, by snatching the baby out of the harm way.

Naruto just oblivious as always…Damn brat.

"A, a, a," shaking his head, Sebastian continued, "You wouldn't want to harm your own kit, would you, Kurama-sama?"

"Kit? You know damn well he isn't my son; he's that damn blond Hokage's brat!" Kyuubi snarled at him.

"But you've marked him, My Lord," proving his point, Sebastian caress the cheek with kitty-whiskers-mark on it, "He is technically your son. Naru-chan, he is not bunny; he is your father, Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

**_End of flashback…_**

**********~oOo~**

**Meanwhile…**

In another dimension, where the Shinigami, a.k.a. Death Gods' realm resides, a certain ….Mr. Grell Sutcliff is begging William, his supervisor, to let him collect souls from another realm.

"Come on Will, collecting souls here is no challenge for my exceptional ability."

"You won't stop bugging me until I say yes, are you?"

"No, I won't."

"Fine, this is the new realm we're able to access. This is your new jurisdiction till the Director says otherwise," William replied with a sigh and handing him the book of souls that need to be collected from that realm. Then he getting out of there.

_'Oooh, these people can use supernatural ability. Mmm… what is this called…? Ch-chkre-erm-chakra. That's it! I'm heading out there.'_ With that thought he snapped close the book and going to the realm of ninjas…

******~oOo~**

Over the eight months Sebastian was ordered to study fuinjutsu or Sealing Technique, so that he can make few changes in Naruto's seal that keep his Lord in place. Then, the Kyuubi can get out and about without being separated from his newly admitted son.

Since said separation would mean the kit's death. Of course he doesn't care, and he's not in denial… Okay, he cares about his kit's well being, a little, and that's it.

So far, Sebastian has already started some designs, all of them now in Kyuubi's cage for later to be examined by the Fox with some Uzumaki Mito's memory of sealing; then applied at the seals, when he is sure. All the sealing problems now in the hands (paws) of the Fox. For now, he needs to spend some quality time with Young Master.

That's the reason why now, the demon clad in his butler's suit can be seen among the villagers in the market-place. Since demon-brat is safely in the arms of such noble looking man, the villagers could only glare heatedly at the baby.

For Sebastian's part, tough, he only eyeing anyone that glaring at his master with such intensity that makes you want to cower in the deepest, darkest corner you can get. Of course the villagers already knew about the Uzumaki clan. That's the clan that the ninja village of Konoha allied with in its inception. But the fact that the heir of the said clan is holding their reason of loss and sorrow make all the good reason to like the boy forgotten, like it was never there in the first place.

Naruto, now in normal clothes consist of orange and grey waistcoat with black shirt underneath, grey pants, and matching shoes. He is fidgeting nervously and clutching his small fist more tightly on Sebastian's dress-jacket, while eyeing the villagers that glaring at him with some uneasiness. He doesn't know what caused them to glare such, but he doesn't like them one bit.

Even 'Bunny's' glare seemed friendlier than this. Sebastian seems to know his thoughts; he then gives him his soft reassuring smile. Seemingly reassured, Naruto lays his head on the butler's shoulder and tried to take a nap; until something shiny caught his eyes, a butterfly. The butterfly is strange; it has transparent wings that slightly reflect the sun's light and has orange colored frame around the transparent parts. That's the first time Naruto met a glass-winged butterfly.

A native butterfly of the Land of Clouds.

They're now walking through a quiet alley that leads to the path to walk home. Naruto never took his eyes off the exotic butterfly, not until a red blur disturbed the insect and made it frantically flew away. That red blur now can be identified as a man with long, dark red hair, shark-like teeth, and red-framed glasses which are accessorized with a neck chain adorned with skulls. He also wears a suit that includes gloves, bow tie, high-heeled ankle boots, and a red coat with a black bow on the back.

"Sebby~, Fate has brought us here, just as Romeo and Juliette was destined to meet and love each other we're destined to be toge-" Grell started but was cut by a kick to his gut.

_'Seriously?! Why now, of all time? Why here? The last time they met was in Ciel's realm,'_ Sebastian thought bitterly eyebrow twitching irritably.

"Sebby, who's dis? Is he bad? You kicked him bad," Naruto asked; even if he is the reason the pretty butterfly gone, he can't be that bad. At least he is not glaring at him.

"Bocchan, he is nobody, no need to be concerned," He smiled and put his master down with the groceries. He needs to deal with him once for all, or he will keep appearing out of nowhere in the future.

"Okay."

"Why, Sebby, I thought we're friends…"

"How sis you get here?" Sebastian asked. And since he is too preoccupied with the task at hand he never noticed his Young Master go off chasing a glass-winged butterfly or that actually there is a man that can be identified as the Kumo ambassador that recently came to the village; not-so-innocently taking a walk around the village. His finger occasionally twitching; controlling the chakra string; this connected to a certain orange glass-winged butterfly…

******~oOo~**

******-End of chapter 3-**

[You need to read this once:

The words in these brackets (...) are a side thought of the current character that their POV is being used.

While the words in this brackets [...] are my rants that you don't need to read, except I ask you to do so. Thanks.]

AN: I decide to divide the chapter in two since, it's too long if put it on one chapter.

Please visit my profile, I have some new writing, I'd like to share with you...

I love any review, please support me by giving me some reviews.

.

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Role Playing In The Mafia World**

**Summary**: A not quiet FemNaru fic where Naru somehow found herself tangled in this mess of mafia world, especially with a certain generation of Vongola Famiglia. Too bad she almost never get the scenario right. This fic may include cracks.

******Concept:** **Naruto X Katekyo Hitman Reborn:**This story have the same background as Masquerade: Forever Masked, where Naruto and co spend their life time in the world where mafia is everywhere. This story starting with Naruto visit the Vongola Tenth Generation to ask a favor, and mentioning Naru's relationship with some of KHR characters on the past.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kyuu-Pa! You're here!

Hi, Mino is here…

I will now properly thank my reader who are so kindly review my story.

For DragonFire Princess, Silvermane1, TheBlackSeaReaper, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, misteriosayuri, god of all, 1cm3, the lone soul : thank you I'm flattered.

For Paxloria: it's not that I don't want to fix them, I don't have the ability to fix them. I only use my instinct that my writing feels wrong, he he ^^. So, you can help if you want. Thank you. For kareso: thanks, Grell will get an important role here.

For Terra-Fair, ultima-owner: Ah, don't feel too sorry for the kumo-nin.

Thank you for your patient in waiting for this story to continue. *bow*

* * *

This is Beta'd by **KderNacht**

**thanks to him this chapter is more presentable**

_May, 6th 2013_

* * *

**Disclaimer:I won't repeat it, even if it's for you…**

…

**Okay… only for this once. I don't own any of them. Now, go away!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kyuu-Pa! You're here!**

The pretty butterfly's way of flying is like teasing him, he pouts cutely. If only the butterfly has sense of cute-ness, it will submissively come to the boy, 'cause it wouldn't be immune to the ultimate-kitty pout of Uzumaki Naruto, even Sebastian the great demon, have a hard time resisting it.

But actually it came to a stop on a man's hand. He is big, as big as Sebby, but shorter and wore ninja gears that don't belong to a Konoha-nin. He doesn't know what to do. He wants to come to the man to look at the pretty butterfly, but there's a chance of him being hostile and he can't just run back to Sebby and beg him to catch him such butterfly. Then the man made his decision for him.

"It's pretty isn't it?"

The two years old boy stared at the man, and replied, "Yes, may I see it, sir?" he asked politely, smiling, and missing the man's smirk. Well, the man seems not bad, yet.

"Sure, come here."

The boy then eagerly comes. The moment the butterfly is lowered to his eye level. Everything goes black.

**************~oOo~**  


Kyuubi is humming in his cage; he doesn't go poking the kit's memory or senses to know what's going on. He is busy redrawing the seal.

_'I'll be out of here in no time, and get at least my human form back. Mwuahahaha…'_

******~oOo~**

After some beating, the reaper finally gives in. He then told the butler about his 'job-relocation' and really doesn't know about Sebastian being here. However, he didn't expect the second round of beatings he gets from the enraged demon. He just saw Sebastian looking at his neglected groceries, the next second he was back and resuming the beatings.

"What is it now?! I've answer your damn question. It's not supposed to happen, I know couples do fight, but not like this!"

Sebastian chooses to ignore his outburst. "Because of you, now my Young Master is gone, Kami knows where !"

The reaper's ears perk up. "So~, you can't ignore me, after all~," he said in sing song voice not so appealing, even if you ignore the amount of dirt on him.

"You wish." Then he goes to start searching his Young Master.

"Wait me, Sebas-chan…!" the reaper then get off from the dirt and frantically looking for the butler.

_'He got another pitiful human, eh…'_

Oh, he just never noticed the boy clad in 'Look-At-Me' orange…

******~oOo~**

The moment he regains consciousness, Naruto felt like a potato sack draped on someone's shoulder. The man's shoulder is kind of skinny and hurt his tummy badly, since the man is now jumping through the trees.

Apparently he could get away from the patrolling ninja and got away with his prize. The Raikage would be pleased as he got an Uzumaki. The Hyuuga heir was guarded, and he couldn't make any distraction without being caught the next second. It's just his pure luck to see the Uzumaki boy fascinated by his butterfly. He then activated the chakra string and guided the boy to him, once his so-called butler put him down; he'd have to thank the red head freak later.

Being a smart boy he is, Naruto then know what's happening to him, he is being kidnapped!

_'If I can't get away now, I will miss my Treat's time and Sebastian's delicious cake and candies.'_ With that thought; using the flexibility of two years old, the boy bent his body to the point that will make Orochimaru proud, and bit the Kumo-nin's shoulder.

The man's yelp at the unexpected attack, and drop the boy. Really, no one should have such body-bending ability.

_'What the fuck.'_ Is his thought at the bleeding shoulder, the shoulder where the brat's bit him.

"Yuckky! You tasted bad mister." Naruto gets up, now there is distance between them. His arm hurts, as it lands first. But now, he is terrified. The man is angered. Even if he runs, the man is a ninja. And he will have no chance of escaping this man. _'Sebby… save me…'_ he pleads in his mind.

When the man's fully faced him, and ready to get his revenge, there is a red flash. And a man he really never expected now standing in front of him and cackling madly.

"Kyuu-Pa! You're here!"

******~oOo~**

"Kyuu-Pa! You're here!" the relieved tone doesn't get unnoticed by him.

"Huh?" Kyuubi stopped his mad laugh and turn around to face the boy. He can see that the boy is slightly out of wear with some cuts on his face and arm; and not to mention the dirt that covering him. Looking at the boy's is being hurt awakened the vixen in him with all the anger only a mother-hen (fox) can posses and turn to the Kumo-nin. In his mind, he pokes the boy's earlier memories and get even more enraged.

"How dare you! Laying your filthy hands on my Kit!"

But, the man seemed unfazed. No, he ignored him, The Kyuubi, a demon Lord, "The Bastard!" He growled. And he then molds his youki, and fired a youki powered Katon: Fire bullets at man. But, the attack just flew through the man unfazed, unharmed.

Sudden realization makes him worry. He can't harm the man. The question, why? Then he saw the man charge at his at him. At least, he thought so until another realization hit him harder, the man ignores him up till now, the man never see him. The man can't see him!

Before he knew it the man is dangerously close to him, intent to hurt his kit. Then he used his body as a shield, since he can't think of anything else at the time.

But, as he suspected, the man ran past him. Through him, to be exact. And he can't do anything as he saw his kit receive a vicious blow from the nin and make the small boy fly, knocking him out. Out of instinct he ran for the boy and caught him before he landed on the hard forest floor.

_'The Fuck?!'_ Is the synchronized thought on both Kurama and the Kumo-nin.

Kyuubi, for he can actually touch and hold the boy. And on the Kumo-nin's part for all he saw is the boy now hanging in mid air, in position like being held by an invisible being.

******~oOo~**

Sebastian runs through the forest. Since he doesn't have a contract with the Young Master he can't find him as quickly as he could with Ciel. But then, he feels his Old Master's youki strongly from his east direction.

_'Kurama-sama must be out then…'_ and he change direction to the youki source with Grell tailing closely behind him.

_'What's this power? So strong, so… overwhelming…'_ Grell thought with dreamy eyes.

And off they go to rescue the Masters.

******~oOo~**

**-End of chapter 4-**

AN: Hinata's kidnapping attempt, if I recall is happen when she is 3 years old. So, here it is; since if I remember correctly, Naruto and his peers have at least one year different in age, right?

I love any review, please support me by giving me some reviews.

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Role Playing In The Mafia World**

**Summary**: A not quiet FemNaru fic where Naru somehow found herself tangled in this mess of mafia world, especially with a certain generation of Vongola Famiglia. Too bad she almost never get the scenario right. This fic may include cracks.

******Concept:** **Naruto X Katekyo Hitman Reborn:**This story have the same background as Masquerade: Forever Masked, where Naruto and co spend their life time in the world where mafia is everywhere. This story starting with Naruto visit the Vongola Tenth Generation to ask a favor, and mentioning Naru's relationship with some of KHR characters on the past.


	5. Chapter 5 - I'm Naruto-kun's uncle

Author's rant:

Hello mina, MinO is here…

Firstly, I wanna thank all of you that have put this story to your favorites list. I'm very grateful.

Secondly, I'll work hard, so that you, who're following this story don't get disappointed in me.

Thirdly, I'll reply for some specific reviews:

For Paxloria: Nah, I already know that. But, thanks anyway. My fault actually for saying I don't have the ability. The actual problems is that my grammar is poor (the instinct thing, remember?) so, I can't pin-point exactly where are my mistakes, I know just it's there. That's why earlier I asked you to help me. What's the point if I can't even detect the errors? And do people actually re-read the re-uploaded story after they already get the point?

For ultima-owner: I know, that's why the kumo-nin will be the last and only man to ever saw such thing.

For the lone soul: thanks, no there will be no naruXhina here. I don't love her enough yet to let that happen, and I still in research of some romance scene.

For kareso: the sad part is that I have to make him a bastard. The happy part, I can beat him senseless for that.

Thank you for your patient in waiting for this story to continue.

**Disclaimer: "3, 2, 1, Action!"**

**"I do own them." #with convincing look#**

**"Cut! Nice work everyone!"**

* * *

This is Beta'd by **KderNacht**

**thanks to him this chapter is more presentable**

_May, 22nd 2013_

* * *

**Chapter 5: "I'm Naruto-kun's uncle."**

Sebastian is not pleased. First, he's met Grell, the Reaper who always tried to kill him while flirting with him at the same time. Second, while he was dealing with him, the Chibi Master went off wandering on his own. And he put all the blame on the Reaper. And so thirdly, he is feeling guilty, not that he will admit it out loud, especially to the red headed reaper.

Last but not least, his Old Master, Kurama, was now rushing towards his direction, holding the battered body of the Young Master, who seemed unconscious. Kurama in his human form, shouted loudly (and was there a note of despair in his voice?) at him.

"SEBASTIAN, YOU BASTARD!" and with look of pure rage and again suspiciously like desperation,

"WHY CAN'T I TOUCH THAT LOWLY HUMAAAN!"

And Sebastian's smart reply in this situation, a Demon Lord holding a baby, an enraged, no, a very enraged demon lord at that is….

"Huh?"

**********~oOo~**

**Kurama's POV, 30 seconds previously**

The unidentified Kumo-nin is not wasting his sweet time to get out of his shock. He started to run at the floating boy.

'What for-fuck's-sake is happening?!' he thought. He just hoped the invisible force won't get in his way for bringing the kid to Kumogakure, which was now not going to happen since the being also starts to run away from him.

"HOLY SHIIITT!" is what Kyuubi shouted as he ran from the nin. He never ran away, no, not up till now. It was as besmirching to his pride as eating grass. He is the most powerful Tailed Demon to ever roam on earth after the Juubi for God's sake.

Then he saw him. The demon who gave him those god-damned seals. The demon who loyally served him as his right hand, er...paw before he is 'demon-napped', a.k.a. summoned against his will. The demon who got all awestruck at his vessel, now kit. The demon that…

He really don't have time for this, he'll chew Sebastian when the time's come. Now, he needs to get out of this mind-fucking situation.

"Sebastian, you BASTARD!" he started, "Why can't I TOUCH THAT LOWLY HUMAAAN!" and his fucking answer is,

"Huh?"

With a frustrated growl he sent off his memory earlier to Sebastian's mind with such rush that if Sebastian was human he would die of overload brain damage. Now he is already in front of the butler which had stopped before him. He glares heatedly at the seemingly oblivious demon, just to double the intensity as the butler replied nonchalantly.

"Ah yes, I didn't want to raise some suspicious rumor about you being out and about the village, My Lord."

"Well, if that's what you want then why did you also erase my ability to FUCKING TOUCH a mere human?! I'll fucking KILL them for what they did to me, sealed me almost a century. I'll make them eat their own eye and make them see it with the one left on their SKULL!" the last word was snarled, dripping with hate.

"That's exactly my point, My Lord."

And Kyuubi now is speechless. Right… he'd do that already if not for the damned seal.

By now the Kumo-nin is already within the attack range and Grell is landing slightly behind Sebastian.

"Sebby, who is this hottie?" Grell purred while eyeing the 'hottie'.

Indeed Kyuubi looks dangerously hot in this human form, with defined spiked flaming red hair (different shades with the one on Grell's), well-toned muscles, sun-kissed skin, and whiskers-like mark on each cheek (just like Naruto's just thicker and darker). He appeared to be in tight white tuxedo that clearly gives the toned muscles some wow-effect. If it's hard to imagine, then imagine red-haired Yondaime, minus the bangs that framing his face then add whisker-marks and a tux.

Kyuubi turned to the reaper, "Who the hell are you? How could you see me?"

"How could my eyes not notice such good-looking man, even Juliette knows her Romeo's among others."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Mmm…"

"Sebastian is h-" he turned to see the butler; only to find him long gone, taking care of the one that harm his Chibi Master.

"I feel sorry for the man."

"I know; me too."

"Just hope there's something left for me too; he is the one that made Sebastian mad at me!"

"Are you two in relationship?"

"Of course not, that's forbidden for both of us. We're not destined to be together in this life time."

"Is that another Romeo-Juliette thing?"

"You know?"

"Yes, I'm once listening to Shakespea- Oh, Naruto you wake up. What do you feel, kit?"

"Kit? You have a son?! And this runt is yours?!"

…

"Papa, he is scary…" Naruto trembled.

"Don't worry; no need to be afraid. He doesn't bite, appearance can be deceiving."

"Why YOU-"

"A'right." and he back to sleep; leaving the two dark being in their odd conversation. He didn't bother to wake up till hours later when he can play with kunai, a ninja-thingy; throw it to a genjutsu-covered target, not that he will know about that part.

**********~oOo~**

Let's just say that Sebastian is a sadistic demon on a level unimaginable for us, mere humans. He of course had beaten the Kumo-nin senseless for even thinking of taking his Young Lord to Kumo. But, since he is a sadist, he healed most of the nin's lethal wounds, which are all over the body (what do you expect from a demon in mother-hen mode activated to the highest level possible?) and strapped him on a human sized target-board. And covered him in a genjutsu. Of course Kyuubi and Grell had already seen through it. Naruto, however never had any idea.

"Bocchan, do you want to be a ninja?" He asked smiling at the now safe and sound little boy on Grell's lap.

"Of course! Why Sebby?" he asked, tilting his head to the side cutely. And make Grell squealed at him unashamedly and Sebastian to got awestrucked for the millionth time in his short time with the baby.

"I'll let you practicing throwing kunai and shuriken for this once."

"Reawy?"

"Yes, of course, I don't lie, Young Master. See that target board. Throw these at the circles there. The smaller the circle then your aim is getting good."

"Okay! Papa, watch me, I'll show you that I'll become the greatest ninja that ever come to this world!"

"Sure, Kit."

Then he jumps down, running to the center of the training field and stands two meters away from it as Sebastian instructs him. He only two after all, he doesn't have the power to throw from farther distance.

The Kumo-nin stares in horror, a two years old plus a kunai is never a good thing. And that's doubled with

"You can throw as much as you want, Bocchan. We have unlimited supplies here."

"I'll do my best!"

And the cries of the nin never reached the oh-so-innocent-boy. While all the grown-ups have really satisfied smirks plastered on their face and sometimes wince as the kunai get dangerously close near the sacred area of a man, or indeed onto the said area.

But of course all fun tings have to come to an end as a squad of ANBU landed at the clearing. The one which seemed to be squad leader with a Tora mask covering his face is approaching the two adults visible.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your evening. But we need the Kumo-nin to be interrogated. Apparently he was trying to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress, but Hiashi-san had caught him red-handed and forced him to flee. We tracked him down and came here."

"Don't worry ANBU-san, we already deal with him. He also tried to kidnap the Young Master. So, there he is." Sebastian replied with polite smile.

"Ah, that's the reason you make him a human pincushion for a two year old."

"Why, yes. They already tried to kidnap Kushina-sama years ago. It's only fair for us to remind them their place." This time Grell butted in.

"And who are you, sir?"

"My name is Uzumaki Grell, former Master of Sebastian and Naruto-kun's uncle. I just come by to visit my newly found nephew. Right, Naruto-kun?" he then turned to Naruto was already running towards him and tried to tackle him. But the little boy was caught instead.

"Right, unc'a Greii!"

"Then please excuse us. And please to help us in this case by answering some question later."

"Sure thing."

Then the ANBU squad goes off with a bloodied, injured, bruised and nearly castrated fake ambassador to the T&I division. The Kumo-nin never felt as grateful as when he got out of the torturing session. He will never ever see an innocent toddler the same anymore, thanks to our favorite butler. He is, after all, one hell of a butler.

**************~oOo~**

**-End of chapter 5-**

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Role Playing In The Mafia World**

**Summary**: A not quiet FemNaru fic where Naru somehow found herself tangled in this mess of mafia world, especially with a certain generation of Vongola Famiglia. Too bad she almost never get the scenario right. This fic may include cracks.

******Concept:** **Naruto X Katekyo Hitman Reborn:**This story have the same background as Masquerade: Forever Masked, where Naruto and co spend their life time in the world where mafia is everywhere. This story starting with Naruto visit the Vongola Tenth Generation to ask a favor, and mentioning Naru's relationship with some of KHR characters on the past.


	6. Chapter 6 - Explanation,cakeshop,&camera

Author's rant: You don't need to read it, really, someone loss their will to read coz of my rants, meh, i don't tell tell you to read it don't i?

Hallo allerseits, MinO hier…

Firstly, I wanna thank all of you that have put this story to your favorites list. Meh, I'm happy.

Secondly, I'll work hard, so that you, who're following this story don't get disappointed in me.

Thirdly, I'll reply for some specific reviews:

For Diamond Hyuuga-Uchiha: thanks, I really want to do that.

For Silvermane1: don't fell bad about him, just don't.

For Janelly Slytherin: I know! ^~^ I relly enjoyed writing that.

For Paxloria: thanks! I'll try that. Grell's role will be explained here.

For sensehiHg: eh, thanks, I guess. ^^

For tarrangar: thanks. But you see, I already use that method. Did you notice the word 'flirted' in my first paragraph in chapter 5? That's supposed to be 'flirting' right? But, my lappy never told me that…

For kareso: no, I've told you, there will be no pairing here. Just coz some suggestion here and there don't mean I mean it. Kay?

For ultima-ownwer: meh; that will be explained here.

For the lone soul: who do you mean by 'he'? Coz all of the character here is male.

* * *

Thank you for your patient in waiting for this story to continue. *bow*

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto and Yana don't know me, so; maybe it's okay if I use their character here, right? Everyone here had done it anyway.**

* * *

This is Beta'd by **KderNacht**

**thanks to him this chapter is more presentable**

_May, 22nd 2013_

* * *

** Chapter 6: Explanations, Cake-shop, and Camera**

**Few hours before…**

The Sandaime used to use his crystal ball to oversee Naruto when he still at the orphanage. But, since Naruto was taken in by that butler, somehow he can't see Naruto through it anymore. When Hiashi reported his daughter's kidnapping attempt and that he only forced the man to flee, he was worried about Naruto's well being. Can that butler protect Yondaime's son from a ninja, at least jounin – level?

Better safe than sorry... with that thought he orders a ROOT member (he hasn't disband it yet) to tail the fake Kumo ambassador; and a squad of ANBU to go to the now Uzumaki's mansion to guard the Kyuubi vessel and maybe capture the man if he really tried to get his hand on Naruto.

******~oOo~**

After Sebastian was done with the Kumo-nin's beating, Kyuubi felt a ninja approaching their location, fast. Realizing that, he then handed the still sleeping boy to the red head shinigami and mouthed,

'Pretend that I'm not here, humans cannot see me.' And he does the same with Sebastian. Both give him small nod. But the ninja, he is sure the nin was a member of ROOT, never come out of his hiding place. Then Kyuubi realized what the man was trying to do, since he can hear a faint sounds of a radio being adjusted. The Ne ANBU is trying to tell Sandaime his location via a microphone connected directly to the Hokage office; so that the old Hokage can see them all using his crystal ball.

_'Oh shit.' _Now there are more troublesome explanations to give the Sandaime. _'What should they say about that DAMNED Reaper showing up?'_

Since like Sebastian, he camee out of nowhere. Gesturing for them to follow him without making the two ROOT agent suspicious, he turned and moved for the mansion.

Once inside, Sebastian first saw to Naruto, a.k.a. cleaning him up and changing the child's tattered clothes with a new one, the same color though. While Grell is currently dragging the Kumo-nin to the private training ground as Sebastian asked. He roughly tossed the man to the center of the clearing. The bastard was already awake but Sebastian said that he had given the Kumo nin a seal _(what the hell is that?) _that keeps him from moving anywhere. Grell then sat down on one of the chair that has been prepared there.

Moments later, Sebastian emerges from the mansion, his left hand holding a much tinier one belonging to a brat, a cute brat at that. Then Kurama's head poking from the slightly open door and gesturing him to get in the house. A nod from Sebastian was his cue to get in. In the mansion he saw Kurama, still as hot as the first time he saw him, sitting cross-legged on a soft looking sofa.

_'He looks like a super model.'_

"Don't drool at me."

"I-I'm not."

"Sure, anyway, this village leader has probably seen you, so, you have to play act for a bit to get out of this mess."

"W-What? How?" _'unbelievable, I didn't sensed the old man'_

"You sensed a man at the clearing before, right?"

A nod, then he continued.

"The old Hokage has a device, a crystal ball to be exact. That device uses some human signature to be able to see the whereabouts of the said human. The old Hokage used the nin to see what are around the Kumo ninja; in another word, us."

"Heh, I don't know this world has that kind of thing."

Kyuubi shrugged, "If I didn't see it with my own eyes _(a.k.a. through Kushina's)_, I won't believe it either. But well, now we have to explain your existence."

And before the reaper can reply, "No, he is powerful enough to seal me and summon Shinigami-sama, and if he knows you're a Reaper, I don't know what will happen to you."

Grell gulped in uneasiness, if the said old man can summon Shinigami-sama; then he's screwed.

"Now, listen carefully, because every detail is important." A second pause, then he continued, "You're going to be Sebastian's former Master and my kit's uncle. You're a half Uzumaki, your red hair can confirm that. Your father is from Kiri since your shark-like-teeth is a normal trait there…" and they continue for another fifteen minutes to fill the Reaper some necessary information. Kyuubi is patient enough to repeat some here and there, but the Reaper only needed some of the private information, as he already has the necessary information about the land he is relocated to.

When they finished, they then go back to the training ground, only to see Sebastian feed the Chibi Master his lunch. The baby is preoccupied with his new book, a baby book that only contained 3D pictures...

Grell can't help it,

"CUTEE!"

And runs to the baby; scoops him up, put him on his lap, and eagerly blabbering about the pictures and tell the kit what's the meaning of the pictures. The baby doesn't seem to protest, so Sebastian let the Reaper hold Naruto. Moments later, Sebastian was finished with the feeding, he then went into the house to retrieve some sharpened kunai and a human sized target board.

"Bocchan, do you want to be a ninja?" he asked smiling at the now safe and sound little boy on Grell's lap.

"Of course! Why Sebby?" he asked, tilting his head to the side cutely. And make Grell squealed at him unashamedly and Sebastian to get awestruck for the millionth time in his short time with the baby.

"I'll let you practicing throwing kunai and shuriken for this once."

"Rea-wy?"

"Yes, of course, I don't lie. See that target board. Throw these at the circles there. The smaller the circle then your aim is getting good."

"Okay! Papa, watch me, I'll show you that I'll become the greatest ninja that ever come to this world!"

"Sure, Kit."

Then he jumps down, running to the center of the training field and stands two meters away from it as Sebastian instructs him. He only two after all, he doesn't have the power to throw from farther distance.

The Kumo-nin stared in horror, a two years old plus a kunai was never a good thing. And that's doubled with,

"You can throw as much as you want, Bocchan. We have unlimited supplies here."

"I'll do my best!"

The first strike didn't reached the nin. The second missed the board by an inch. By the third, Sebastian stepped forward, giving him an example of holding the kunai and throwing it with deadly accuracy in the center, a.k.a. the kumo-nin's abdomen. The next strikes never miss the man since Sebastian 'help' him with that (remember how Sebastian helps Ciel in his throwing knife test). And the cries of the nin never reach the oh-so-innocent-boy. While all the grown up have a really satisfied smirk plastered on their face and sometimes wince as the kunai get dangerously close near the sacred area of a man, or indeed onto the said area.

But of course all fun things has come to an end as a squad of ANBU landed at the clearing. The one which seemed to be squad leader with a Tora mask covering his face approached the two men visible.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your evening. But we need the Kumo-nin for interrogation. Apparently he was trying to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress, but Hiashi-san had caught him red-handed and forces him to flee. We track him down and come here."

"Don't worry ANBU-san, we already deal with him. He also tried to kidnap Young Master. So, there he is." Sebastian replied with polite smile.

"Ah, that's the reason you make him a human pincushion for a two years old."

"Why, yes. They already tried to kidnap Kushina-sama years ago. It's only fair for us to remind them their place." This time Grell butted in.

"And who are you, sir?"

"My name is Uzumaki Grell, former master of Sebastian and Naruto-kun's uncle. I just come by to visit my newly found nephew. Right, Naruto-kun?" he then turned to Naruto who's already running towards him and tried to tackle him. But the little boy was caught instead.

"Right, unc'a Greii!"

"Then please excuse us. And please to help us in this case by answer some question later."

"Sure thing."

Then the ANBU squad goes with a bloodied, injured, bruised and nearly castrated fake Ambassador to the T&I division. The kumo-nin never felt so grateful that he can get out of the torturing session. He will never ever see an innocent toddler the same anymore, thanks to our favorite butler.

******~oOo~**

The Sandaime was not waiting for morning. That same night, he visited the Uzumaki mansion to hear of Naruto's kidnapping attempt. With him was an ANBU with a dog mask. Apparently Kakashi also worried about the kid, and asked *cough*begged*cough* the Hokage to let him accompanied him to see Naruto. Well, he hasn't heard Tora-taicho's report, so he doesn't know that the boy is safe and sound. Being a kind old man he is, the Sandaime let the 18 year old ANBU captain to accompany him there.

Hiruzen was a bit wary of the sudden appearance of the man that claims to be Naruto's uncle. All Sebastian told him at the time he appeared out of nowhere in his office 8 months ago is that he is some kind of demon descendant that has come as Naruto's royal guard as head of the Uzumaki line. Yes, he mentioned something about a former Master, but for the-said man to get in the village undetected, now that is another matter.

Tora himself admitted that he did not even sense the man before meeting him ]while retrieving the Kumo-nin. From the description, the only thing that can make the man be Naruto's uncle is his dark red hair. And the man also has trait that common is Kiri. The teeth, he said.

'Mah, whatever, I'll meet him shortly.'

'I'm sorry Naruto for never meeting you before this, hope you're okay. Sensei, I will not disappoint you anymore. I'll look after him. I promise.'

Arriving at the big double gates that lead inside the estate, they don't need to wait long since maybe Sebastian has already sensed their arriving. _'I should not get nervous now of all time'_. Kakashi thought to himself. Well, he is meeting the Mini-Me of his late beloved sensei, he should be nervous. During his duties guarding the baby, he never once met him in person, he was just, well, there.

Sebastian greeted them and lead them inside the manor while exchanging some details that the Sandaime was not aware of. Such as how Naruto wgot a hit on the Kumo nin before Sebastian and the newly found uncle came to save the day. That certain detail made Kakashi's mind fuming with rage.

_'The Bastard…'_ He'll take the man, whatever left of him, for you can't ever guarantee what will be left when someone finished with the T&I head, Morino Ibiki; and give his piece of mind.

Inside they can see Naruto and a red headed man identified as Uzumaki Grell playing something suspiciously like "Build & Katsu", for after the building is finished, then there will be a booming sound and the building will crumbled to nothingness. Naruto loves surprises, so he really likes playing that game. Giggling madly at the detonated building, he ignored the new people that come to the house. Well, until Sandaime calls him.

"Jiji!" the small boy jumped and hugged the old Hokage's legs.

He picks the boy up, ignoring some cracking sounds from his back. "How are you feeling Naruto-kun? You seem very happy, hmm?"

"He is happy that Sebastian is opening a cake shop for him." Grell answered the question.

"Oh, really? Why? Is the Uzumaki fortune not enough for this bundle of sunshine?" Sandaime cooed. He really treats Naruto like his own grandson, since he doesn't have one on his own yet. And for Naruto's part he really like the wrinkled old man, Jiji always brought him treats whenever he came to visit the orphanage.

"No, it's for the villagers, so that maybe they can accept the Young Master better."

"Ah…"

And they continue for the rest of the night with Naruto in his fox pajamas, to Sebastian's displeasure (but he has to obey his Master), asleep on Kakashi's lap.

**********~oOo~**

**Epilogue for this chapter…**

"WHY MEEE?!" Kyuubi howled in rage in disbelief.

"Because you're good looking and humans can't see you around, My Lord." Sebastian said with a wink to Naruto.

Naruto just giggled and kept Kyuubi from running away by hugging one of his legs tightly while he is connected with a wall through imaginary chains; apparently Naruto can control the dimension around Kyuubi like in his mindscape. While Grell with his new role as a styler was giving Kyuubi some make up to cover the whiskers mark.

They are actually in process of making a poster for the cake shop with Kurama in his human form and Naruto in bright three piece suits with a cupcake hat as the poster's models. They are currently struggling to take pictures, since making Kyuubi smile, no not the sinister smile, but the warm smile -is like telling Naruto to sit still for four hours.

But in the end their mission is a success with Naruto falling to a big bowl- ,bigger than his small body, -of flour and making Kyuubi smile, a small amused smile with a hint of a fatherly affection towards their stubborn-but-cute-kit. At that exact moment Sebastian snapped his picture with the new camera imported from Snow Country.

A week later the shop is officially open for everyone. With a new technique called Kage bushin, Sebastian is able to run the shop without adding outsiders as workers. Sebastian really liked this technique since the technique helps him greatly in his never-ending work. And now he can go photo hunting of the cute moments of his Chibi Master.

******~oOo~**

**-End of Chapter 6-**

[AN: Sorry for giving you false hope, I still want to write little Naruto while it last]

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Role Playing In The Mafia World**

**Summary**: A not quiet FemNaru fic where Naru somehow found herself tangled in this mess of mafia world, especially with a certain generation of Vongola Famiglia. Too bad she almost never get the scenario right. This fic may include cracks.

******Concept:** **Naruto X Katekyo Hitman Reborn:**This story have the same background as Masquerade: Forever Masked, where Naruto and co spend their life time in the world where mafia is everywhere. This story starting with Naruto visit the Vongola Tenth Generation to ask a favor, and mentioning Naru's relationship with some of KHR characters on the past.


	7. Chapter 7 - Meetings and Role Playing

Author's rant: really you don't need to read it…

First, I wanna thank all of you that have review this fic and help me to improve especially Paxloria, thanks for the tips.

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like being creative for this once, so, I don't own any of them.**

* * *

This is Beta'd by **KderNacht**

**thanks to him this chapter is more presentable**

_June, 10th 2013_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Meetings and role playing**

After the cake shop opened the villagers slowly but surely forgot their grudges towards the Kyuubi brat. Especially the people that had come to the cake shop regularly. Those people somehow influenced other's perspective about the said brat. That's what people think, but the truth is that cakes can influence someone's hormone, which has a great deal to do with people's emotion, thus affecting their perspectives.

Well, what do you expect from the Demon Butler if he can't even changes people heart for his master?

The cake-shop it-self is a fancy looking place. It is a two storey building. Just like the mansion, it has a lot of large windows for letting the people see that there are no suspicious things about the shop. The double doors are also made of glass, a rare and unusual thing in Konoha. The practically see through building let the people see the delicious looking cakes displayed inside.

Once inside, the customer will also be able to see the cake's making process through another glass wall, and can make sure the cakes are not being poisoned as it was from a demon's kitchen.

That's the first floor. The second floor is where people can eat the cakes on the spot. Yes, it's a cake restaurant. The restaurant is designed with black-orange theme; looks fancy but cozy at the same time. There were also some tables at the wide outside balcony for people who enjoy eating under the sky. The shop-restaurant is open from 10 o'clock in the morning till 10 o'clock in the evening. So, you can also eat a cake tasting of heavenly delights under a beautiful starry night.

The most eye-catching feature of the shop-restaurant is the big poster in front of the shop. The poster is a collage of pictures of sweet moments of Kurama and Naruto. The first is the picture of a smiling Kyuubi, not that the people would know, with a flour covered –but still cute- Naruto in front of him, offering him a yummy-looking piece of cake. In the second picture Kyuubi's smile has become a devious smirk and a hint of confusion is showing on the child's expression. The third has a picture of a squirming baby Naruto trying to free his small body from Kyuubi's evil clutches who is playfully trying to eat him. (Remember the cup-cake-hat.)

Most of the female gender (and some of the males, as well) are awed at the display of affection that showed in the pictures. They can't help it and proceed to get into the shop in hope of finding the hot red headed model. What they don't know is that even if the said man is in the shop they will never be able to see him. But, they weren't disappointed much, for another handsome man (men) is (are) the ones that greet the in the shop with a heart-melting smile.

**********~oOo~**

"Bocchan, are you playing in the kitchen again? And playing with the vanilla powder? Hmm?" Sebastian asked the powder covered boy in front of him.

Naruto would be 3 years old this month and he knew it. That's why he likes to venture to the kitchen and makes a mess in the excuse of finding the best recipe to make his birthday cake.

"Why I am not allowed there Sebby…?" he looks up with a pair of large teary blue eyes at his butler, who at the moment is fighting his cat-loving nature in an epic mind battle to squeal and cuddle the adorable child. Eventually his butler-that-care-about-his-master's-well-being is winning.

"You're not allowed if you're alone, Bocchan. You may make any mess there if I or your Papa is present. We don't want any harm come to you just because of a silly mistake."

"A'right, but Kyuu-Pa is always taking a nap and won't wake up every time I ask him to," the now pouting boy is looking away with a dejected expression. And once again an epic battle is happening in Sebastian's mind.

"I'm sorry, I don't know that. Now, would you like to make some ice-cream cake?" the nature-loving cat is winning this time, and with a millennia's experience of demonic resistance he was able to resist to scoop the boy into his arm as the pair of cerulean eyes lit up to an impossibly sparkling hopeful expression.

"Yay! Let's go!" and the happy baby-boy grabbed Sebastian's hand and dragged him to the somehow already clean kitchen.

Later that day, they went to the park. And since most people are less-hostile towards the Young Master, Sebastian is allowing some walking about the town for his master; with him in charge of course.

**********~oOo~**

Kiba is having a great day. That morning his mother cooked his favorite dish, his day full of fun of playing with the pups. His sister is taking him to the park. And now, a cute blond kid is coming to the park as well. He already liked him, for he had the nicest smell ever. A bit like the smell of sweet vanilla on a freshly baked cake that his mom bought him one day. The blond kid was having a word with a man who looked like his guardian. When the blond boy is in safe distance from the man he then approaches him and gets him to play.

Naruto is happy. Not even a minute after parting with Sebastian a boy, a year older maybe, is asked him to play with him. He didn't even hesitate answering him.

"Okay! My name is Naruto by the way."

"The name's Kiba, Naruto." And they had a good time. Kiba introduced him to the other kids that usually played with him. They are, Nara Shikamaru, a lazy kid; Akimichi Chouji, a kid that immediately recognized him as he was one of a regular customer of the Uzumaki cake-shop; and a blond girl named Yamanaka Inoichi, a little girl with superiority complex.

When the sun was almost ready to set the other kids' guardians picked them up to go home. The first is Ino by her mother, then Shikamaru and Chouji by their father, the last is Kiba by his sister.

"Come on Kiba-kun, you'll meet him again tomorrow," Hana said patiently at her stubborn little brother when he doesn't want to leave the cute blond kid. The kid really has a nice smell. No wonder the little pup doesn't want to leave.

"Okay, you asked for it. Please, excuse us, bye Naruto-kun." She then snatched the 4 years old from his feet, and went home, leaving the blond kid alone with a young man clad in black suit with him. She knows that the man is the baby's guardian, she smelled him before.

Naruto stared at the departing couple and aske his ever faithful butler, "Ne, Sebby you can be a great cook, a great tutor, a great butler, and many more. Can you, maybe, be an older sibling of mine? "

"Why do you ask Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, looking at the slightly sad boy.

"I envy Kiba, He has pretty neechan as his sister. And all I have as a relative is uncle Greii. And he is already away."

"My, my, my, don't distress yourself at such petty things Bocchan. All you need to do is ask."

"Okay… Sebby I want you to become a pretty sister of mine."

Sebastian nodded; make some necessary hand seal for doing a henge. But, Kyuubi decides to interfere. So instead of a pretty Neechan like Naruto's hope, behind the puff of smoke, Sebastian become a sexy lady with a rather revealing maid's outfit.

"Is she hot enough for you, Naruto-kun~" Kyuubi purred; materializing in front of them.

Sebastian for his part really didn't like the joke; his Master is trying to taint the Young Master's innocent mind so early. He will have a word with Kyuubi later, now, how to undo the harm. But to his surprise, Naruto is still a sweet one.

"No, Sebby, you don't need to be hot to please me. You'll catch cold like that. Here use my jacket." The little boy offers Sebastian-turned-girl- his small jacket. Kyuubi's jaw dropped, for his kit is a gentleman even he isn't a man yet.

Sebastian is amused, until he realized something wrong with the sentence the almost 3 years old used. '_Sebby, you don't need to be hot to please me'_,

'What in the name of-'

"Bocchan, where do you learn to speak like that?" now he is back to his regular form.

"Mm. Oh, Kyuu-Pa allowed me read in his library one day. And there is this book, that the cover picture is a man and a woman…"

Sebastian never heard the rest, for a certain demon lord is about to have beating within an inch of his immortal life, status be damned.

Kyuubi's gulped, even if he is strong, an enraged Sebastian can give him a run for his money, and that's just multiplied ten folds with,

"It has some funny pictures of them too…"

'Oh Shit.'

******~oOo~**

**-End of chapter 7-**

* * *

A/N: I know the role playing part hasn't been thoroughly exposed, maybe in the later chapter.

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Role Playing In The Mafia World**

**Summary**: A not quiet FemNaru fic where Naru somehow found herself tangled in this mess of mafia world, especially with a certain generation of Vongola Famiglia. Too bad she almost never get the scenario right. This fic may include cracks.

******Concept:** **Naruto X Katekyo Hitman Reborn:**This story have the same background as Masquerade: Forever Masked, where Naruto and co spend their life time in the world where mafia is everywhere. This story starting with Naruto visit the Vongola Tenth Generation to ask a favor, and mentioning Naru's relationship with some of KHR characters on the past.


	8. Chapter 8 - We're now on different side

This will be the longest Author's rant that I ever made. So if don't review chapter 6 or recently not reviewing (specifically) this then you should just skip.

First, I wanna say sorry for not properly thanking my reviewer. See, I wrote chapter 7 in a rush. In a mere hour, that chapter is finished. Now I'm gonna reply properly.

Ch 6

For Paxloria: meh, can't argue with that, actually it won't be awkward in my language, so it was like raw-ly translated. Thx anyway.

For Janelly Slytherin: sorry to disappoint you but Grell's role get paused here. He'll come back later. I need a reaper to collect some unfortunate souls after all.

For kareso: nah, it's troublesome, I've describe it for you at chapter 7, right?

For ultima-owner, Kurochi Zengetsu, Moonlight, 1cm3: please enjoy, while the cuteness last. Thx.

Ch 7 or recently

For TheBlackSeaReaper, kareso, Silvermane1, Asrothium: Thanks! ^^

For ultima-owner: Kyuubi was not aware till it's too late, he just gave the permission to the library after all. Even if he knows sooner he'd like to piss Sebastian.

For Paxloria: if you mean to get the story some conflict, please visit my profile for my excuse for the lack of conflicts in this story. But of course I will get to the plot soon.

For Narutokun 4ever: enjoy it while it last. The cuteness ended here.

For Gaara's Gurl101: whoa – whoa… slow- Miss, there's over 50 people following the story so, don't worry I'll try my best.

For Kurama's rage: I'll try my best, please always support me! I read your review after a Mathematics Exam, and that's really helping in re-boosting my spirit.

Thanks for still reading this far. *bow*

Second, I'll just let you to the story. Enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Questioner (Q): Hello, may I ask you some question?**

**MinO: sure.**

**Q: as a human, what's your boldest claim to the universe?**

**MinO: my boldest one, huh? Naruto and Kuroshitsuji are actually mine.**

**Q: really? Then, what's your hobby as a human?**

**MinO: Lying. Now, get out of my sight! *BANG!***

* * *

This is Beta'd by **KderNacht**

**thanks to him this chapter is more presentable**

_June, 10th 2013_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ciel Panthomhive, we're now on different side**

A, the Raikage, is sitting in a conference room in the Hokage Tower, waiting not-so-patiently for the brat that almost became a victim of kidnapping attempt from a kumo-nin. Of course he didn't order this attempt, it was a council member's order hoping to get the better side of him by giving him what Kumo failed to take years ago.

For that, the said council member is relieved from the burden of his head for almost triggering World War IV, and he, as the Raikage, has to deal with the aftermath effect of his action. The tree-hugger village's Kage was in a good mood so the misunderstanding can be cleared pretty quickly.

Now one of the deal was that he had to apologize to the Uzumaki brat. If the brat forgives him, then an actual ambassador from Kumo will take residence in Konoha when the brat's 9 years old, then Konoha and Kumo will have an alliance.

He just thanked whatever god's up there for failing the attempt. B just told him that he felt Mr. 9, a.k.a. Kyuubi in the village. As host of the Hachibi, B can sense other demons' presence; and when he asked the old Hokage about that, the old man confirmed that the said Uzumaki brat is the host of the Nine-Tails. Were he to really get his hands on the 3 years old boy, the Shinigami would have a feast of their shinobis' souls when Konoha brought war to the village's gates.

Eventually the door is opened, and a man he wasn't expecting came in, holding the brat's hand then followed by a brunette man in butler suit. But he doesn't observe him more; instead he let his gaze lands on the boy.

'His face looks familiar… ' His eyes then roamed over the room and stop at the Yondaime Hokage's picture.

'HOLY SHIT, the old fart really deserved to die. Not only had he tried to kidnap the last Uzumaki who is the Kyuubi's vessel, but the said brat is also the Fourth Hokage's offspring.' Not that he's afraid of war but he respected the blond Hokage. And that hypothesis is now a statement when he confirms the white haired man's identity.

"Jiraiya of The Sannin?"

A nod.

'Even B is quiet for a change. Maybe he's also recognized how severe a mistake we've made.' The Raikage mused.

What he doesn't know is that actually B, having some demon essence in him, can clearly see Kyuubi who is casually squatting; hugging Naruto from behind, while smirking evilly at B.

And the seemingly passive butler is giving B some pure demon's KI only at him, like daring him to make a noise. B for once took a wise move. Staying quiet. And the Hachibi approve that.

He won't be this quiet if his dear brother noticed the dark atmosphere from the two demons. But his brother seemed oblivious to all of this and what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Gyuuki-kun, you better not telling anyone about me." Kyuubi said in mocking tone.

"Whatever you say Kurama, you know damn well that I won't even listen to you if I'm outta here." the Ox demon sneered.

"If."

Their conversation can be heard by all but Jiraiya and A, who just staring each other; one with a slight murderous look and the latter with a passive face.

"You're quite damn lucky that my sensei is in a good mood, or you will never get away from this. I take that you aware about Naruto's father?" when he receives a nod from the Kumo's kage,

"Now, you have to know that I'm Naruto's godfather. So, I will not take any crap that will harm my godson. I just left him for three years and that councilman of yours already tried to get his filthy hands on him."

"I sincerely apologize for my people's mistake. Would you forgive me Uzumaki-kun?" he said it professionally, then looking not-so-convincingly-guilty at the boy.

"It's okay… Sebby, my butler, had already beaten the man into pulp. Besides, it's hard to held grudges for so long."

"Thank you."

After some pleasantry later, the Kage and his brother got back to their own village. Jiraiya, on his part, is currently holding the sleepy Young Master in his arm. Even if the gesture made him feel old, he doesn't mind, for now he can do it whenever he can. The boy's lineage had been announced a week before this treaty (the matter of his… tenant still remained hidden from the younger generation though).

The reason is that Jiraiya personally came and demanded it from his old sensei and also because the civilians is getting restless, since another Kage from another 5 Great Nations is coming to their village for the demon's brat case. They're not complete fools, so they know that there is more on the demon's case than the Sandaime lets on.

"Now Naruto, are you hungry, or are you too sleepy for some ramen?" he ask at the sleepy baby. The boy is still a baby to him, being such a small bundle of joy.

"Sebastian, don't let him, his parents-"but Kyuubi's warning is too late, Naruto's ears already perked up.

"What's a ramen, Ero-jiji?"

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched; and so with his lips; remembering why the boy called him that in the first place.

******~oOo~**

**Flashback…**

Jiraiya enters the Hokage's office via the window to meet his old sensei. Even without warning the Sandaime already knows it's him, since no one else dared to use the window to meet him. Besides, the ANBU didn't react, so it's really his old student.

But, what makes him a bit surprised is that Jiraiya comes here now. The Sannin supposed to be on duty in collecting information about the missing Sannin, Orochimaru, and a new organization that seemed to be dangerous.

"OLD MAN! What the heck is happening to my godson?! Why, I heard that Kumo's …" and the rants continues for another 10 minutes. When he seemed to have finished,

"Have you finished? Now listen…" Then, the Sandaime explain all things necessary to the overly worried Sannin. Maybe he should've let Jiraiya monitor the kid, rather than forbidding him to show any connection to the boy, lest Minato's enemies get the idea of him having a son. Later, Jiraiya demanded to meet the baby.

**Later…**

A little boy excitedly runs into the office to meet his jiji. The old Hokage already sensed him and caught him mid-air when the boy tried to tackle him. Then a pretty brunette girl gets in; following the boy.

"Jiji! What are you gonna teach me this time?" an eager Naruto yells into the poor Hokage's ear.

"I'm sorry for his behavior, Sarutobi-sama." The brunette girl said. She then notices the ogling white haired man that emerges from the shadow.

"It's okay, not okay for my spine though. Now Naru-chan, meet your godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"Jiji, is he one of your students you're telling me? Which one is he Jiji?" Naruto asked while eyeing the man suspiciously, for the man looks at his pretty 'sister' oddly. He knew that look, it was like the look on men's face when they're imagining some weird-thought-that-make-Sebastian-angry-at-Papa-if -he-mention-it.

"My, my, what we have here… aren't you a cute one?"

"He's the Pervy Sage, Naruto-kun." With that information, Naruto got down and stood in front of his sister, gallant mode on; with a fierce look that makes him even cuter.

"Don't get any closer, Ero-jiji! I'm warning you... Sebby you may change back." Then there's a poof of smokes and in the place of the pretty girl now stands a man, a handsome man if he was a girl, in a butler suit that seemed odd in this ninja village. His jaw slacked open, for he never noticed any genjutsu covering the girl. While the Sandaime just shook his head.

"Why are you doing that on the first place Sebastian?"

"I can't deny the Young Master's demands, even if how weird it may sounds." By now the Sannin is scribbling madly at his note-book, no one argued about what's been triggered in his pervy-mind by Sebastian's sentence.

**End of flash back…**

**********~oOo~**

"It's a noodle's name. I'll take you there." And off they go. Kyuubi patted his servant on the back while holding back a snigger at the long suffering butler. They'd get daily requests for ramen from this day forward.

******~oOo~**

_**5 years later…**_

_[With Sasuke...]_

_My life is an illusion_;

no one really cares about me. Even my mom, my beautiful mother is just _an illusion_, an act of affection I desperately craved…

my father… I don't mind if he's an illusion, for he, even in my _phantom_ (illusion) _life_ doesn't even notice my existence, it was always my brother… Itachi…

the man that makes the turning point of my life… the man that finally tells me what a lie my life had been…

that's why he always the number two in people's priority… and people said that usually a second child is unwanted… my friends,

**no**, my classmates are also just a _bunch of illusion_, just another phantom lurking in my world… they said they care… they looked so, before…

then when the Uchiha Massacre was announced…_ but_ on the next day they're back in their respective role,

as the fans of an Unzumaki Naruto, the son of The Fourth, the boy who just recently moved to the ninja academy,

the boy who had it all, fame, talents, good looks, rich, brain, happy life, one that's not an illusion…

I had all of that but the life… he shines so brightly that blinded people's mind… he's casting illusion while they're _blinded_…

Uzumaki… that was also the man's name that present on that night, the night all the illusions are _discovered_, but _cannot be dispelled_…

I feel so out of place,

I don't fit in any of this illusion;

I don't belong here…

for once I don't care of anything else, I want…

I want to be part of this illusion…

I want to be part of this Phantom opera…I…

I…

**_I want_**_ **IT**!_

******~oOo~**

Ciel Phantomhive, a young demon, was now standing in front of his new master, Uchiha Sasuke… he is really amused. This boy was just as desperate as him before, but his revenge is actually easier. The boy had already knew who he wanted to take his revenge on, even if it seemed harder in accomplishing. Then, for the rest of his 'avenger' life; he wants to make a certain Uzumaki kid's life a living hell.

Ciel smirked to himsself, the kid is just what? 9? And he already thought of revenge… and actually can summon a demon. Him. Such a young soul to know this way of life…

They're now in the process of burning down the Uzumaki's cake-shop. That was going well until the fire abruptly died down, before it even smoldered the paintwork. Then a certain demon clad in butler suite emerged from the building.

"Hello Sebastian."

"Good evening, Ciel Phantomhive."

"We're now on different side, Eh?" the demons said in unison. Amused.

**********~oOo~**

**-End of chapter 8-**

* * *

Another Author's rants: I'm desperate… I just have to make sasuke wants ciel so badly… then I have to take 'phantom' as 'illusion' instead of 'ghost', that POV was inspired by Alois. PM me if you got a better idea, just don't expect me to use it immediately, coz I still have my plot running. Thanks for reading this far.

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Role Playing In The Mafia World**

**Summary**: A not quiet FemNaru fic where Naru somehow found herself tangled in this mess of mafia world, especially with a certain generation of Vongola Famiglia. Too bad she almost never get the scenario right. This fic may include cracks.

******Concept:** **Naruto X Katekyo Hitman Reborn:**This story have the same background as Masquerade: Forever Masked, where Naruto and co spend their life time in the world where mafia is everywhere. This story starting with Naruto visit the Vongola Tenth Generation to ask a favor, and mentioning Naru's relationship with some of KHR characters on the past.


	9. Chapter 9 - I Want Your Son to be Mine

**Chapter 9 - I Want Your Son to be Mine**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to hell for this: I do own them. Who am I kidding? Obviously none of you will believe me.**

* * *

This is Beta'd by **KderNacht**

**thanks to him this chapter is more presentable**

_June, 10th 2013_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - I Want Your Son to be Mine**

"Young Master, have you ever wondered, how a boy that had been raised by demons could be so human?" Ciel asked Sasuke, who is currently munching on a tomato.

Sasuke for his part stopped his munching. No, he never wondered about that. He already knew about the Uzumaki's butler being a demon and also that Kyuubi is out and about and was raising the boy as a father.

At first, he's not that surprised about the demon butler, he can sense something odd of him. But, at the Kyuubi's being out and about, surprise would be an understatement. He was shocked beyond belief. Kyuubi's the reason his clan being stared down at.

Then Ciel told him that Kyuubi is raising Naruto as his own kit, oh how he loathed that boy even more. Yet, Naruto was the one that should have this kind of thought, not him. He was raised in a family, a noble one at that. He had a loving mother, a not-so-affectionate father, and a cool older brother. Naruto however was born orphan, then raised by two demons of the highest caliber. That boy was the one who should've had a devil's mind. He should be the one with a life of vengeance, suffering, and hate; not him, the Last Uchiha.

"No, I never wonder about that. What's on your mind?"

Naruto is the most human…human he had ever met; the most annoying one too. The boy were always acting so cute, making all the girls -and some of the boys- coo at him. Well, that was inevitable, Naruto is younger than him and the rest of the class. The Uzumaki skipped two years, so that he can be in one class with his playmate, or so he heard. Sasuke also heard about the boy's year in a prestigious (pfft, like he cares) private school, civilian obviously. He'll get Ciel to investigate that matter later. The orange lover boy was also the one that makes all the school rules looks like just a bunch of words that kindly asked to be crossed.

Well, for example; Naruto only went to the academy few times a week, it was a very rare occasion when he came to the academy for a full-week. On the days when the boy doesn't go into the academy, he can always be found at the gates of the academy before the bell rang. Then, some chunnin will kindly ask him to get into the class before the bells rang. But, that boy always answered with the most rational tone a human can muster,

_"I don't wanna go today."_

_"Why is that Naruto-kun?" the chunnin would ask._

_"For whose benefit do you think the school was made actually, Sensei?"_

_"Well, it was for ninja wannabe like you, Naruto-kun, so, the younger generation can be prepared to defend the village."_

_"You're right Sensei, so, if I don't feel like going now, it would be my lost, right?"_

_The chunnin would be silent, and Naruto will continue,_

_"And what's the point if I don't even want to learn in the first place. I'll just forget the entire lesson today the moment I'm out of here. But, if I'm truly wanna learn then I'll treasure the lesson in my mind. Besides, Sebby always got me to learn in whatever activity he gets me into. Bye Sensei!"_ and off the boy go, leaving different chunnins gaping at his logic.

Another time is when he got Naruto into suspension for a week. He was not allowed to get into class, but that stubborn, spoiled boy could make a loop-hole of that. He would still come to the academy, then he would find a chair, placed it in front of the class door, so he can sit there while keeping track of the lesson being teach by the chunnin. And when a teacher asked him what was he doing there, for he supposed to be at home, he would reply,

_"Well, I'm not allowed to learn in the class for a week, but, I don't even get into the class, I'm out of the class, see… so, you can't get rid of me, I'm not not-allowed to go to school after all…"_ and another gaping mouth can be seen that day.

**(Back to Sasuke's conversation with his demon…)**

"Hmm, I have a theory but I need some confirmations. I think that he has another being raising him –besides your old hokage-, for all I know, Sebastian is just as sadist as I am, while Kyuubi… he is the master of a sadistic demon, he should be no-less sadistic. Yet the boy is a kind one, very human indeed."

"Add that to your investigation list along with Uzumaki Grell and my brother whereabouts… Oh… and find the reason why that boy got into a civilians school in the first place."

"Well, Yes, Little master." Ciel finally said, amused.

"You don't look much older than me!" Sasuke shouted before Ciel vanished from his sight.

**~oOo~**

**Meanwhile in the Uzumaki estate…**

"Daddy, you promised me… why…?" a pair of large watery blue eyes belongs to an 8 years old boy with sun-kissed blond hair looking up to the narrower ones.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan, but that technique will put too much strain to your body, and your mother will send me to my other part in Shinigami's stomach, if that happens." The blond-being replied with averted eyes, he could not bear to look at those accusing eyes of his son… no, he's not supposed to look sad, dark clouds don't match sunshine after all.

"But, you said that once I mastered Rasengan, you'll teach me the Flying Thunder God Technique. Even Sebby heard that, right?" The ultimate heart-wrenching look plus the ultimate kitty-pout now changed their target to the already weakened butler.

"Yes, Bocchan, I heard, but as your father said; too much pressure to your body will affect your growth." Sebastian makes a mistake by meeting that will-breaking- gaze dead on. And so he said,

"But I'm sure we'll get another things to-" but he was saved by his old Master.

"Come here kit, I'll teach you how to make a youki-powered Rasengan. You can blow a building with just one of that…" Kyuubi said; grinning mischievously. Oh, how he'll love to see that.

"Papa! I love you the most!" the boy said while hugging the fox-demon; leaving a heart broken demon and a very guilty father.

"I still can't believe I let that fox to take my son," Minato said out loud.

"Well, that was the best choice you made actually, Minato-san." Sebastian replied to the ex-hokage.

**[Let's make the flash back into a fairy tale version]**

Once upon a time there lived a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. Both of his parents had died at the same night with the demon fox sealing inside of him. One day when the baby was able to talk, the fox-demon summoned one of his subordinates, known as Sebastian Michaelist. After some epic event the fox demon can get out of his vessel without killing him. When the baby got the age of 3 years old, the fox demon – now in his human form- along with Sebastian came to visit the boy's mindscape to meet his parents' consciousness. Somehow, the blond Hokage, the boy's father, was able to seal his and his wife consciousness inside of their son for future guiding their son to his greatness.

There they offered an agreement to the not-full-being of the boy's parent. The term are the fox demon will claimed the boy as his own but will give them some freedom such as being able to get out of their seal and roam the earth once more –just like Kyuubi - and would never disappear, except they want to. The other choice was the demon fox will not claim the boy, but he would also make sure that they would not meet their son in the coming years.

Kushina, for she had contained the demon once, was able to read the cunning plan of the Nine-tailed demon, therefore, she agreed with the first term. No one could confirm the fox will never adopt their son in the future after all. There were some epic arguing between the couples, but at the end Minato agreed with his wife. And they were delighted to know that they'll meet their son shortly.

The butler then vanished, only to come back shortly after with a 3 years old baby in his arms. The couples were definitely crying waterfall at the sight of their adorable baby boy.

"Bocchan, meet your true father and mother…"

"Kyuu-pa's not my papa?" the boy asked, utterly confused.

"I'm your father, but they're your biological parents." Kyuubi answered smartly.

"Papa, what's a biological parent?" that question made the adults cough harshly into their hands; made the fox demon to grow pale; and made the demon holding the boy glare heatedly at his careless master.

"Erm, Kit, do you love me?"

"Of course, Papa. Why?"

"Then, ask that question when you're older." The boy was going to open his mouth to say something but stopped; just to continue few seconds later.

"Papa, what's a biological parent?" the boy asked again that made Kurama to snap his neck, glancing at his kit.

"I thought you love me, Kit?" there's a hint of desperation in his voice. The last time he got his kit into something slightly perverted, Sebastian chased him through hell, literally.

"I'm few seconds older Papa."

"Damn you and you sharp mind, Kit."

"Kurama-sama, you break the second rule, No swearing, around Bocchan…"

'Oh Shit.'

Then the fox run for his life from an enrage demon and a very enrage Hot Blooded Habanero; leaving the blond hokage in awkward situation with his newly met son.

"Um, hello Naruto-chan…" but the boy just staring at him, like judging him in every aspect, he fidgets nervously.

"Since, I've call Kyuu-pa Papa; I'll call you Daddy…"

The blond man scoop the baby into his arm, hug him tightly but not so hard that it hurt, with water-fall of tears, again.

**~oOo~**

**-End of flash back as well as end of this chapter-**

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Role Playing In The Mafia World**

**Summary**: A not quiet FemNaru fic where Naru somehow found herself tangled in this mess of mafia world, especially with a certain generation of Vongola Famiglia. Too bad she almost never get the scenario right. This fic may include cracks.

******Concept:** **Naruto X Katekyo Hitman Reborn:**This story have the same background as Masquerade: Forever Masked, where Naruto and co spend their life time in the world where mafia is everywhere. This story starting with Naruto visit the Vongola Tenth Generation to ask a favor, and mentioning Naru's relationship with some of KHR characters on the past.


	10. Chapter 9,5 - Teaser!

Hello mina… MinO is here! ^^

**This is NOT chapter 10. This is chapter 9.5 or you may call chapter 10's teaser. I don't really have time right now, but I have to keep my promise to updates in weeks. This will be my last updates before April or if a god smiles upun me it will be done in March. So please wait patiently till I get through all my exams. Coz after that I'll have months for free time, please bear with me till then. Love you guys, platonically. ^^**

First, thanks a bunch for the reviews-favorites-follows; really if not because of those little things you did to me, I won't be able to continue. So, please continue to support me, I really appreciate that. Another try-out exam is coming so maybe I'll be able to update in two weeks.

Second, I wanna reply my reviewers:

For Paxloria: thanks, you may copy that^^

For Raxychaz: don't worry, there's no pairing in this fic^^

For kareso: I know, I just wondering has anyone notice that. That would be explained here^^

For A.V. Jackson: actually me too, but then I remember the meeting between these two, so I can't help but to involve them. Thx btw^^

For 1cm3: it's sad that he's not mortal^^

For ultima-owner: yep, he still needs to learn.

For DragonFirePrincess: thank you, I'll try.

For Firehedgehog: why, thank you^^

For Kurochi Zangetsu: I know, I can't resist^^. Minato and Jushina have the same condition as Kyuubi, I've told you at chp 9.

For Haruchai: well, that's Naru-chan for you^^

For Guest: Mm, I don't know what's your pen-name but since you review, I can't help but answer you^^ thx, keep imagining.

For Darknessthorn: sure! ^^

For Gaara'sGurl101: of course he is, he was raised by demons afterall^^

For trimonter, TheBlackSeaReaper, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Suntan140: Thanks^^

Thanks for still reading this far. *bow*

**Disclaimer: you already know this. So, I don't need to tell you. Why should I?**

[Just information, Bocchama is similar to bocchan]

* * *

**Chapter 9.5: Underneath the Underneath**

'Let's go Bocchama. We're done here.' Ciel gestured to the boy clad in ANBU gear with a raven mask.

Without taking his eyes of the burning corpses, Sasuke nodded to his partner, Ciel in his own ANBU gear with a mask that resembles a snake. They were on A-class mission, the second mission above B-class that they took since Sasuke become an ANBU.

'He had surpasses his brother it seemed.' Kakashi mused from behind the shadows. He was assigned to keep an eye on Sasuke as well as help him if things got out of hand. 'Become an ANBU at 9, and on top of that he already gained the Mangekyou Sharingan, Hmm… interesting, I'll ask the full-story later. Maybe it had to do with Uchiha Mikoto demise last year and the appearance of Weasel.'

******~oOo~**

When the two boys get in the manor, it was already dawn…

"Bocchama, you have to get ready to get to school."

"F*ck this, I'm not going."

"Why are you still in the academy anyway? You're already an ANBU. Is this because of _him_?" Ciel asked, glancing at the 10 years old boy, who currently in an epic battle with his gears, which soon will join the others in trash can. Sighing to his Master's habit, Ciel makes his way to Sasuke, and then help him get out of the outfit.

"You already know that, before I get on the same level as _that man_, I will make that Uzumaki's life living hell, as long as I'm bound to this village." Sasuke answered; taking a sip from his orange juice.

"Heh, that boy really need to acknowledge his position, an ANBU is intending to hurt him, ye he seemed oblivious to it. Even after those _accidents_ you've caused." Ciel said with a smirk.

"Hn. He looks like never get any idea. But, I'm sure that demon butler of his is fuming every time _some accidents_ happen."

"Still, for him to be still alive is quiet a feat. Let's just continue with your training, Ouji-sama."

"Hn. Let's go." And off they go the Uchiha's private training ground; ignoring the men in eye-blinding suite that following them from the moment they get in the manor. Sure they notice them long before but, their presence never speaks of danger, they just there like any other scouting ANBU. Well, they don't need to worry about them right?

******~oOo~**

Meanwhile in the underground base of ROOT…

"Naruto-sama, this is the report from the latest training of the new troops." A woman clad in hot-pink outfit said to the 9 years old boy behind the desk, that is currently turning his back to her. When he finally turns around the squad of Ne ANBU can see their cute master, in his orange glory.

"Just put it there," he said; pointing at the general direction of his report-to-read stacks. "So, how are they?"

"They seemed to already improve their hiding skills. Before this, blurs of neon colors can be seen clearly, that even color-blind people can notice them at first glance." The woman said with a hint of amusement in her voice, despite her had been in the most emotionless force in the entire fire country for half of her age. Their new master really knows how to crack people of their stoic mask and get full blown emotions that was very strictly kept.

"I don't expect less than that. Just always keep in mind, the law of nature that strictly based on instinct, that any living things instinctively know deep within: The Brighter You Are, The Deadlier You Are."

******~oOo~**

In certain place in Kiri… where two men in black with red clouds cloak can be seen slaughtering a bunch of missing nins.

"Grell-senpai~ this is the next one! Let's see what was his life had been!" a man with swirling orange mask shout in excitement towards his male companion with long-red hair, razor teeth, glasses, and clad in the same suit as the masked man.

"Tobi…" Grell sigh in tired manner, oh why of all the badass looking men in akatsuki, he has to stick with the most, ugh, childish, demanding, idiot one. "Haven't you got bored of their story? It was always the fucking same, happy became a ninja-took their first mission-their first kill-screwed an A-rank mission-then go to hell with it…" he sigh louder.

"No Senpai, the details are different, some of them even had romance, other had-"

"Okay, I get the point. Let's just get it down." He said finally cutting a, probably never ending rants of the boy, um, man. Grell then reached for his respective Death-scythe and slashing the man's torso. Then the man's movie clip begins to play, exciting Tobi to no end. Well, this one is the most crucial factor that made him want to recruit the red haired shinigami.

**********~oOo~**

**Thing that needs explanations, otherwise you'll be mistaken:**

Kyuubi's and Naruto's parent's condition: Kyuubi can roam outside the seal (Naruto) only in his human form. He can't get too far away from Naruto, for the new changes on the seals had prevented him in doing so. He can sit, sleep, or touch a surface of non-living things that had been fused with some demon essences. This also applied for Minato and Kushina. The difference is that Naruto can only control the dimension of the fox. Even if Kurama is outside, he can still make things pops up out of nowhere, like controlling his mindscape, but anything he creates can only affect the fox.

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Role Playing In The Mafia World**

**Summary**: A not quiet FemNaru fic where Naru somehow found herself tangled in this mess of mafia world, especially with a certain generation of Vongola Famiglia. Too bad she almost never get the scenario right. This fic may include cracks.

******Concept:** **Naruto X Katekyo Hitman Reborn:**This story have the same background as Masquerade: Forever Masked, where Naruto and co spend their life time in the world where mafia is everywhere. This story starting with Naruto visit the Vongola Tenth Generation to ask a favor, and mentioning Naru's relationship with some of KHR characters on the past.


	11. Chapter 10 - underneath the underneath

Hello everyone… your beloved MinO is here… in the end I don't care what my exam said, I don't give a sh*t about it anymore, for in the future I won't meet any chemistry or biology, not directly at least, Mwuahahahaha… okay enough with this, my teaser sure piqued your interest, doesn't it?

**You need to read it, I mean it.**

**Official Author's rant**:

First of all, not all of the hint I dropped before will be explained here. Second, I'll share some information for anyone with average-basic-knowledge-of-naruto-verse.

A) The official Konoha Council only consists of Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu; even Danzo was only side advisor. If you confused about the villager-council or the clan head influence, this is what I think, you can only find that in fanfiction.

B) ROOT is ANBU that answer to Danzo, not the Hokage; they're the real undercover force that Konoha had. ROOT was also known as Ne ANBU, for Ne in Japan is rat. The Ne ANBU were trained to be emotionless through immoral training that will break anyone. They were trained to their breaking point before they can settle to become as emotionless as possible individuals can be. ROOT were also the one that took mostly the X-ranked mission. Missions with this rank are mostly above S-rank or too immoral, even for a shinobi. In canon ROOT were used only in war time, but Danzo persisted and can hold it a little while longer.

C) The Uchiha family. Obviously all of you know Sasuke and Itachi. Their parent are Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, and Uchiha Shisui (I forgot) Itachi's best friend; Uchiha Obito was Kakashi's team mate under Yondaime.

D) About Grell in Akatsuki, I'm not sure if you can count it as spoiler but here's the hint; Akatsuki, before pursuing and collecting the Bijuu, are Bounty hunter, so, Grell's pretty much get two birds with one stone; also, Jiraiya had not get any information in this matter so, even if Grell want to visit his newly claimed nephew, he could, furthermore, when Itachi visit, Sandaime is quiet dead and the next hogake don't know about Itachi status as spy in Akatsuki.

E) I think, that's enough information for now. Oh, if you like NarutoXBleach and maybe slash pairing, please check my not-newly launched NarutoXBleach crossover. Titled: **Masquerade: Forever Masked**, and don't forget to review.

F) I wanna thank Paxloria, ultima-owner, DragonFirePrincess, kareso, Silvermane1. For always dutifully reviewed, even if it was just a teaser ^_^

Let's just go on with the official 10th chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Naruto nor Black Butler. Pathetic? Not really, coz that's what fanfiction are for. Just with simple disclaimer, and I can write whatever the hell I want. And people wonder why I'm so addicted writing here.

* * *

**Important: from this chapter on, Naruto is already 9**

**Chapter 10**: **Underneath the Underneath 1**

"Rat-san you know that I still can see you right?"

BAM!

"A, a, a, you're not going anywhere."

BAM!

"And here I thought you're supposed to be more capable than ANBU."

BAM!

"Stop moving so slowly, you're making a rainbow flash!"

BAM!

"It's getting boring…"

BAM!

With the last shot, a 9 year old Naruto discard his paint-ball shooter, then proceeded to take off his goggles. A moment later, from the bush, emerge four masked people clad in standard black ANBU cloak. If you look closely you can see the symbol Ne on their masks. Their midnight colored cloak are now covered in colorful neon paint, just like midnight sky showered with fireworks. The difference is that the paint won't fade away into the midnight black.

This was the last squad of Ne ANBU that need to be categorized. While avoiding the paint-balls that were shot by their new Master, they need to be careful about their master's sneak attack, like right now.

Naruto shushin-ed in front of the third member of the squad that emerge from the safety of the bushes; caught off-guard, since he thought it was already over, He hadn't a chance of avoiding the kick aimed at his liver, so he clumsily jumped backward. But Naruto won't have any of that.

Using incredible talent in Body Flicker, he got behind the ninja and kicked him mercilessly between the legs. The former Ne ANBU lost consciousness with a thud. The same thing happened to the rest of the squad. They either got kicked on the groin or got their pressure points stabbed with a senbon.

Actually they're not that pathetic, they're just not used to spar with someone who can barely reach their chest. And besides, their Master's butler is burning holes on their body with the stare he gave, as if daring them to harm Naruto-sama even just a tiny scratch.

They've heard about the _slightly_ vicious side of the seemingly calm butler, so, no thank you, they prefer getting kicked in the groin by a 9 year old than have to deal with Sebastian Michaelis.

**End of flash back…**

"Naruto-sama, here is the report from the latest training of the new troops." A woman clad in hot-pink outfit said to the 9 years old boy behind the desk, who currently has his back to her.

When he finally turned around the squad of Ne ANBU can see their cute master, in his orange glory.

"Just put it there," he said; pointing at the general direction of his IN tray. "So, how did they go?"

"They seemed to have improved their hiding skills. Before this, blurs of neon colors can be seen clearly, that even color-blind people can notice them at first glance." The woman said with a hint of amusement in her voice, despite having been enlisted in what was the most brutal, emotionless paramilitary force in the country for half her life.

Their new master really knows how to crack people off their stoic masks and get them to display full blown emotions that were very deeply kept.

"I don't expect less than that. Just always remember the law of nature is strictly based on instinct. Any living thing instinctively know deep within: The Brighter You Are, The Deadlier You Are."

BAM! The sound was followed by a thud on the floor. The woman that was giving the report now can be seen lying unconscious there with a splat of neon orange paint on her slightly wide forehead.

"N-Naruto-sama-" the woman's squad member seemed to protest. But he was interupted by the paint shooter.

"Yeees?" the cute little kid asked with such innocence air that make the young man hesitate, he had to voice his thoughts. This is part of the new training, Speaking Up.

"Would you please use more subtle way, Naruto-sama?"

"Why should I? She's not protesting."

_For the sake of Kami…_"She's unconscious, Naruto-sama, of course she couldn't." the man replied.

For a former ROOT member he was the easiest type to crack. Easily Annoyed.

"Then let's see… Sebby, wake her up." The little boy commanded Sebastian. The butler then proceeds to wake her up by pressing certain points on her body. The young woman then slowly woke up. The man in clad in Cyan cloak always wondered how the butler do that. Sure shinobi learn about human body, but that were used to get rid of their foe.

"Ne, Cerise-san are you angry at me for shooting you?" The boy looked up to her with pure innocence, hopeful expression, his cerulean blue eyes seemed shining too brightly for the former underground Ne (rat) ANBU's eyes that are used to see in the dark.

Averting her eyes, she replied; barely containing her fangirl nature that always sky rocketing whenever she saw her Master, even with all those training in ROOT, no one can deny the cuteness of the Young Master ,"No, Naruto-sama, of course not."

"See, Cyan-san, she doesn't mind." Naruto said, addressing the man that spoke up earlier. He then continues, "You know Cyan-san, I can shoot her and she didn't mind at all; I can kick you in there (pointing the sacred area of a man) and get away with it; I can prank anyone in this village and they'll laugh with me, I can even insult the Daimyo and he still gave me treats. Do you know why?"

"…" Heck, he didn't know anyone else can get away with insulting the Daimyo except Master Naruto.

"Because… I'm irresistibly cute." He finally said while puffing his cheek. The effect was instant. The two person with gender female in the room including Cerise, squealed and attempted to hug the life out of Naruto if not for Sebastian interfering.

"Bocchan, you should not tempt women, you know how rabid they can be?" Sebastian chided his Young Master.

"I know Sebby, but I can always rely on you, right?"

Sebastian just sighs in defeat. No, no one will able to resist his Young Master. Even him, the right hand of Kyuubi No Yoko, one of the most powerful demons in Hell by his own right, who also interacted with the boy on a daily, nay, hourly basis could barely resist giving his Master another fluffy kitty suit and hug him as he went to sleep.

******~oOo~**

**-End of chapter 10-**

Sorry, for the shortness and for only revealing Naruto's side. Just wait a week or so, I'll update the others. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. thankyou.

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Role Playing In The Mafia World**

**Summary**: A not quiet FemNaru fic where Naru somehow found herself tangled in this mess of mafia world, especially with a certain generation of Vongola Famiglia. Too bad she almost never get the scenario right. This fic may include cracks.

******Concept:** **Naruto X Katekyo Hitman Reborn:**This story have the same background as Masquerade: Forever Masked, where Naruto and co spend their life time in the world where mafia is everywhere. This story starting with Naruto visit the Vongola Tenth Generation to ask a favor, and mentioning Naru's relationship with some of KHR characters on the past.


	12. Chapter 11 - Let Bocchan take over ROOT

Hello mina-san… your dear MinO is back.

I know it's so soon, but this will be my last before I come back on April. And I still owe kareso some explanation. At first I decide to remove chapter 9.5, since it was only a teaser, but then for those who just found my story won't have any idea. So, I decided to repost it. **Any way, just information, ROOT's full fledged members are just 24 people or 6 squads with some others still in training.**

**Paxloria**: I'm so happy… you care 'bout me that much, you even watch the growth (development) of my writing skills. You're one of the reasons why I post this chapter sooner. Thanks. ^^

ultima-owner: I know what you mean, yup, it hurts like hell. But, the paintball is also a way to make some emotion appear on the ROOT face, in this case is the emotion of physic pain.

Kareso: I'm on my way to explain that. Geez, you're so demanding ^^

Guest: you should read my previous chapters, Hinata's kidnapping attempt happen at the same time as Naruto.

Lexie-chan94, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, DragonFirePrincess: thanks^^

* * *

**Disclaimer**: what should I say this time? Ma, you already know, I won't bother to say anything.

* * *

This is Beta'd by **KderNacht**

**thanks to him this chapter is more presentable**

_April, 25th 2013  
_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Let Bocchan take over ROOT**

**Flash back, when Naruto's almost 9 years old…**

"Hokage-sama, this is Naruto-sama's 169th assassination attempt by Iwagakure. This is really getting out of hand. Even the villagers are getting hostile towards the Stone Village. Some merchants have even stopped trading with them," an ANBU in cat-mask said to the old Sandaime, her eyes never leaving the 2 squads of chunnin and jounin, who not-so-successfully infiltrate their village. They were caught the moment their feet landed on their side of the border. The new village barrier from Uzugakure really helped them in this case of infiltration.

"I'm afraid there is a chance for Iwa to send their ninja with higher caliber than this and so, they can get past your ANBU. I'm sorry for offending you Hokage-sama, but, I'm just worried about Young Master's well being," Sebastian added, while secretly exchanging glances with Shimura Danzou. The said Young Master, however, is now safe and asleep in the arms of a certain Toad Hermit, Jiraiya of the Sannin.

Ever since the announcement of Naruto's lineage, there had been many assassinations and kidnapping attempts from all over the Elemental nation; with 65% are from Iwa. The other 35% percent are the rest of the Elemental Nations, even Suna, their ally, is also trying their luck by sending 4 teams of jounin level ninja to kidnaps the Uzumaki heir.

"Don't worry, Sebastian. No offence taken. But, you do have a point. I've spared two squads of ANBU to guard Naruto, but with this many ill-attempts towards the young boy, I don't know if they'll last against the entire continent," the old hokage said, while stroking his grey beard.

Everyone present seemed to be in hard concentration to find a solution, because the Yondaime's legacy's life is at stake. With that high number of attempts, there are at least two kidnapping or assassination attempts in each month. Out of the two squads of ANBU that were spared to guard Naruto, there are only 2 people left from the original teams. The other six have already changed due to injuries taken in foiling these attempts.

Eventually the tense silence was break by none other than the old rival of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Danzou, "Sarutobi, if I may, I have the perfect solution for this case. But first, let's find a quieter place to talk." The old men then walks away from the interrogation room. They stopped when they've reached the Hokage's office.

"So, what's with the secrecy, Danzou?" the Hokage asked, while narrowing his eyes. Danzou was not the man to be involved in the case of the Jinchuriki's well being. Since the Kyuubi's sealing, the man had constantly tried to get his hand on Naruto and make him become one of his ultimate soldier.

Sebastian, who was also in the room with Jiraiya and Naruto who was still asleep, wore a passive looks on his handsome face, ignoring the glances Sarutobi and Jiraiya throw at him.

"Well, are you still planning on disbanding my ROOT? Because I just have a better idea…" Danzou said, from there on he explained about his plan to let Naruto take over ROOT, without really disbanding the organization.

When that butler came to him and gave him this suggestion, he was outraged. How dare he, a mere servant of a mere demon brat, tell him what to do with his problem?

But then, with the same aura he felt when the damn butler was explaining his origin, he began to listen until he found himself agreeing with him. That was the day Danzou found out just what was underneath the Uzumaki household; what's underneath the seemingly lovable son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina is something he can understand.

Deception is the greatest weapon of a ninja, and that boy is doing it excellently, that even he, ex-Master of ROOT, will bury his pride to get to the _Little Boy's_ side, and together, they'll show the Elemental Nation just what's lies under the green forests of Fire Country.

**End of flash back…**

******~oOo~**

Sebastian was currently reading the summary of the last three months' training with ROOTs that was written by his Young Master. He chuckled lightly, generally amused at how childish the words were picked by the 9 years old boy. He'll need to teach his young master more advanced words later. For now, he'll let the boy get his much needed sleep. He just hopes Sasuke and Ciel won't start their not-so-cold war soon today. He wants to finish the painting of 'Young Master Sleeping' today.

_Summary: 3 Months of Living Hell (for them)_

_By Uzumaki Naruto_

_Month 1_

_This month we're basically re-organizing everything. Kyuu-pa fused his Demon chakra to the 24 full-fledged ROOT member, so that they can see Papa, Daddy, and Mom. This action easily __crack those who with even the slightest phobia__ of ghosts. Their once stoic faces now showed signs of panic. No one would mess with Papa or Mom or even Daddy. From then on, we'll generally crack their entire stoic mask. I was having fun with the girls, they all can't resist the tiny bit of by awesomeness, or Sebby would say cuteness._

_Month 2_

_This month was the most fun. I have the authority to re-organize their name and costumes. First, using paintballs to decide what color are they. The rule was simple, they had to escape my shots of paintballs, but of course that can't. Then, the color that mostly covering them would be their name and their costumes theme. Danzou-jiji is weird; he didn't even give them a name. They said the old man only gave them a name when it was required on a mission. Well, now I can give those ex-ROOT names._

_There are 24 people or 6 teams. Those 6 squads would have variation of colors with their squads name based on the primary color of the captain. They are:_

_1) The Bloodied Berry Squad (BloB); consist of Scarlet as the Red Captain, Pearl, Celeste, and Sapphire as the minions._

_2) The Iridescent Carnation Squad (IC); consist of Cerise as the Pink captain, Snow, Cyan, and Amber as the minions._

_3) The Gorgeous Ghost Squad (GG) with Ivory as the Captain, Fuchsia, Aquamarine, and Amethyst._

_4) The Violent Lime Squad (VL) with Daffodil as Captain, then Crimson, Indigo, and Harlequin as minions._

_5) The Vibrant Viola Squad (ViVi), Orchid as Captain, Vermilion, Peach, and Shamrock. And the last,_

_6) The Tasty Tosca Squad (Tatto), consist of Azure as captain, then Thistle, Ruby, and Jade as minions._

_Now instead of mask they used face paint to cover their identity, this was also a way to let their artistic side appears. Their costumes were the same design 'till I can design the better, the difference is that their name is their cloak's theme. __So even though their cloak will sport the abstract designs in keeping with their name and theme, underneath their cloak, they'll wear black.__ So, when they're at disadvantage, they'll just need to discard their colorful cloak –could be used as a decoy either-, then they'll easily blend with the shadows. The logic is; if they can go unnoticed with glaring neon colors, then with black, they're invincible._

_Month 3_

_Their one hell of training just officially begins… and I think it's not even finished today. They still have loooooong way to go. Fin._

******~oOo~**

**Meanwhile, on a certain part of the border of Iwagakure…**

"Who're you?!" shouted an unnamed ninja from Iwa to the red head in black cloak with red dawn on it. The man was just setting out for his mission with his squad members. They consist of eight people, 5 males and 3 females.

"I'm the beautiful Grell Stcliff and I am an Akatsuki to die for!" As he said this, he pulled out a chainsaw, spun around in a perfect 360 degree, and somehow managed to wink a heart out of his eye.

His partner on this mission is a blue skinned man, with shark-like-teeth much like his own, carrying a giant *cough*Popsicle*cough* sword named Samehada. He just sweatdropped at the red-head's antics. Why did he get separated from Itachi in the first place? His company would be more… quiet.

"What do you want?! We're not missing-nins," the same man said with an edge to his voice.

"I know. But I heard your current mission is to kill a certain child, that so happen to be my beloved nephew. I won't have any of that. We will kill you here; right now … You will die in the hand of my Sebas-chan anyway, so, I just being merciful with you. Kisame-san, if you please…"

"With pleasure…" Kisame grinned and went rampage on the Iwa-nins that were sent to assassinate the Yondaime's off spring.

'Naru-chan… I'm doing my best protect you from here. Hope this distances were never exist in the first place. Kurama-kun… take care of him and Sebas-chan…'

SLASH!

******~oOo~**

**-End of chapter 11-**

* * *

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Role Playing In The Mafia World**

**Summary**: A not quiet FemNaru fic where Naru somehow found herself tangled in this mess of mafia world, especially with a certain generation of Vongola Famiglia. Too bad she almost never get the scenario right. This fic may include cracks.

******Concept:** **Naruto X Katekyo Hitman Reborn:**This story have the same background as Masquerade: Forever Masked, where Naruto and co spend their life time in the world where mafia is everywhere. This story starting with Naruto visit the Vongola Tenth Generation to ask a favor, and mentioning Naru's relationship with some of KHR characters on the past.


	13. Chapter 12 - Ninja's Sin and The Uchiha

**Heellooowwww Everyone... MinO's BACK!**

**April 18th was the last day of my final national scale exam. Know what, all three years studying in high school, whether you graduate or not is depend on this exam, which lasted for four f*ckin' days. Even if I did well enough, it seems pointless, 'coz I don't get anything out of it. While those exams focusing on science field (Chemistry, Physics, Biology), my future planned-career is not based on that, since I'm going to Economic and Business Faculty; and I need to study again on that matter. Oh well, I'm the one who made the mistake of entering the science area.**

**Okay, I'll stop now and let you read the latest chapter. If you ever bother to see my profile you'll get some hint on what I'm going to reveal here. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: They don't let me own them...**

* * *

This is Beta'd by **KderNacht** and **Paxloria**

**Thanks to them this chapter is more presentable**

_June, 5th 2013_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Ninja's Sin and The Last Loyal Uchiha**

When people ask on how many assassination attempts there have been on the Fourth's Legacy, most ninja below jounin would say 169 times. However, if you ask a certain jounin, a certain ANBU, or a certain butler (whom very few know, dare question, or have the authority to know), they'll say 170.

There was this one attempt that went horribly wrong.

It wasn't as if the young Uzumaki almost got killed or anything. No, it was something more traumatic for Naruto than death itself, because that one time this accident almost made Naruto give up his dream to become a ninja…

**_Flashback_****…**

A six year old Naruto was terrified; his body was involuntarily stiffening with his attention focused on something before his eyes. His large, cerulean, right eye suddenly jammed shut when something painful happened in his range of observation, along with screams of agony.

This made a certain raven haired butler freeze up; he hadn't sensed his Young Master waking up.

Earlier on, Sebastian decided to watch the interrogation of some Iwa-nin's that were caught in the village. Yes, somehow, they were able to trespass the Uzugakure barrier surrounding the village.

With Naruto asleep in his arm, he followed the Torture and Interrogation Division's head, Morino Ibiki, down the interrogation room.

And that was a mistake.

He looked down at the shivering child. On the one hand, he didn't want the young child to see the true horror of being a ninja. To be thought of as a tool, a weapon, a mere possession, no more different than a kunai or shuriken for the village to use; Even a village such as Konoha.

But on the other hand, sooner or later, he would have to be introduced to the ugly side of being a ninja, where death sometimes seems like an act of mercy.

"Let, the Kit know, Sebastian. It's better that you tell him yourself rather than for him to find out the hard way in future," Kyuubi's voice's echoing in his head.

"Yes, M'Lord." Sebastian's attention went back to the boy. Such a young boy; at the mere age of six he had to watch a live performance of a _show_ called "_The Ninjas' Reality"_.

Of course, the Yondaime's Legacy had seen other ninjas killed in the past, but they always died so quickly that the boy couldn't really comprehend what was going on until the ninjas dropped dead on the ground. What he was seeing now couldn't be compared to those occurrences. This experience would remind him that sometimes death is a merciful act.

The Iwa-nin's were barely alive. He was not sure how, but it almost seemed as if they could drop dead at any moment. However, the interrogators kept them conscious and breathing; making sure they feel the pain on their battered bodies…

"Bocchan…" Sebastian started; getting the boy's attention, who seemed relieved to be distracted.

"Yes, Sebby?"

"What you're seeing now and anything else that I show you later, are part of the reality of living in this realm. This is not a bad dream. This is the reality that not many young naïve ninja's are aware of," Sebastian said slowly, making sure that the boy understood that he meant what he said. Seeing the boy go paler than before, he was sure that he had the boy's full attention.

"Now, let's watch your daddy massacre hundreds of Iwa shinobi during the Third Ninja War…"

That was not the only movie the blond child watched. Oh, he watched _much more._

From his mother's memories of her fellow kunoichi during the War of how women were really in deep trouble if they ever got caught by the enemy. From his Daddy's memories of the war and the time he became Hokage; of when he had to make decisions about the lesser evil all the time, even if it meant sacrificing some loyal shinobies. From his Papa's memories where the demon fox looked like a natural disaster when compared to the harsh reality of how a shinobis' mind work.

Young Naruto felt disgusted… even if his papa is a demon, at least he's honest that he is not the nice one. What made him really sick is how old coots deceived their own ninja into suicide missions, regularly, during the War.

"Sebastian, Mom, Dad, Pa, I feel sick… I think… I don't want to be a ninja anymore…"

"It's okay sweetheart…" Kushina said with a sad smile.

"Naru-chan, I sorry you had to see that…"

"You're such a child, Kit."

"Let's get you home, Bocchan…"

**_End of flash back…_**

**~oOo~**

**[This part of the story is Naruto's life after that event]**

The revelations really crushed Naruto's view of being a ninja. All those heroic and epic ninja stories his parents told him never really told him about the villain's pain, all they tell are just how an epic jutsu can defeat your enemy.

To help relieve the young Uzumaki of his trauma, Sebastian, Naruto, and Jiraiya traveled around the Elemental Nation to meet new people and see new non-ninja environments. The only Hidden Villages they visited were Kumo and Sand. At that time Sand had yet to send their assassins to Naruto. This vacation, of course, only happened after Sebastian _let_ Jiraiya beat the _crap_ out of him for giving his beloved Godson such a trauma that even a life-sized Gamabunta plushie couldn't cheer him up.

They came back to Konoha in time for Naruto to go to formal school; even though he already mastered all subjects on both ninja academy and civilian's normal academy.

However, Naruto entered the civilian one.

For a year his life was pretty normal. He was still training to master his ninja skills, but he didn't use it for combat purpose. He used it to have fun, a lot of fun. His life during that year was so amusing and so much fun that it made Someone-Up-There have to ruin it by sending a letter from the Fire Daimyo (Fire Country's Feudal Lord) himself.

Not that Whoever-Was-Up-There sent it Himself/Herself. He/She just had to make that happen.

In the letter the Daimyo invited Naruto, and anyone guarding him, to his palace. The Feudal Lord also expressed his concern about Naruto's decision to become a civilian and wished to discuss the matter.

Since he had overcome his trauma, Naruto agreed and set off to go there with Sebastian.

There, he became beloved of the Royal Family of the Fire Daimyo. The Lord found his honesty admirable and the Ladies really adored his natural ultimate-cuteness. All in all he was much like a Royal Prince himself, spoiled in every way by everyone in the palace. The Lord developed such an incredible soft spot for him that, if Konoha were to ever need help from him on guarding the ball of sunshine, the Daimyo would send his 12 Guardians without a second thought.

Oh yes, cuteness really is a scary ability, a mere 7 year old boy to be able to get the most important person in the entire Fire country wrapped around his small fingers. Adoration is the best way to manipulate people after all, and Uzumaki Naruto is natural in making people adore him.

After a talk with the Daimyo, Naruto made up his resolve concerning the ninja lifestyle. His resolve is that he will turn Ninja world's beliefs upside down; starting with the strictest of them all, ROOT.

**~oOo~**

**Meanwhile in the current timeline, **

Uchiha Sasuke can be seen sparring with his weasel-masked partner. Even with the deadly moves, they seemed not in a serious fighting mode. Blow after blow were exchanged, projectiles of kunai or shuriken decorated the space between the two combatants and neither could land a hit. Genjutsu's were cast and mastered, katana and kunai would clash, sending up sparks of fire every time they made contact. Neither gains the upper hand, that is until Sasuke lost his footing, giving Ciel an opening to high-kick him on the chin; sending him flying several meters because of the impact. Smirking from behind his mask, Ciel made his way to his Master

"You let your guard down, Uchiha. What's on your mind anyway? You hardly lasted for an hour's spar," Ciel stated, relaxing from his fighting stance.

"None of your business, Weasel," Sasuke answered, while getting up off the ground.

"You know that I can always make you spill your guts anytime, right? Now, talk."

"Hn." He then proceeded to close his overused sharingan-ed eyes. "I just remember my Mom."

"Oh, the Mama's boy, misses his mom," Ciel mocked with rolled eyes only to get Uchiha's infamous glare for the 'Mama's boy' remark.

"You know very well, that my Mom was the only one I had left after Itachi killed the rest. For a year, my world was only around her, I lived for her, and she lived for me. But then, she had to do _that_, and gave me no choice but to kill her. Thus, I awaken my Mangekyou Sharingan. Had I known the real rea-"

"Save your sob story for another time, Sasuke. Since when have you become so talkative? Anyway, get your ass up, we still have few more hours to kill before departing to Kumo."

"Hn. Chibi." Smirk.

Twitch.

**~oOo~**

**-End of chapter 12-**

* * *

Author's Rant:

1) I decided that Ciel should use a weasel mask, so forget the snake mask, I'll edit later.

2) I forgot to tell you the Root's training system that can makes them become so emotionless. Danzo made them live as brothers from young age only to order them to kill each other later… much like Kiri's graduation exam.

3) I need more research on Kabuto and Sai, so, even if they're known to be root's member, they won't make their appearance.

**A gift for anyone who reads this far…**

.:. Random Scene .:.

3.5 old Naruto - New Anbu training, Episode: Babysitting

The Sandaime cleared his throat, getting the attention of the ANBU trainees, gathered in the room. The Third Hokage was barely able to hide his evil smile, knowing that the trainees would not expect that this training session might be the death of them. Heck, they won't even suspect that babysitting could become a training method.

As he mused their coming demise, the door to the room opened, revealing a handsome raven haired man in butler's suit, holding what it seemed to be a large box. The box is about a meter high, the outside looked like steel. When the Sebastian put the box down in front of the Sandaime, the box started to shake, giving the impression that there was a monster inside the box.

Sebastian immediately put one of his hand atop of it, stopping the violent shakes, while smiling pleasantly to the trainees. The trainees could only gulp and wait for the Hokage's order.

"Your mission's objective is inside this box. What you need to do is to keep him in check," the Hokage started, but was soon interupted.

"Him?"

"Ah yes. Inside the box is Uzumaki Naruto, the Heir of the Uzumaki clan, the Yondaime's Legacy, Jiraiya of the Sannin's Godson, and the Kyuubi's Jailer. So, all you need to do is to babysit him. You'll be grouped by three and have a round of babysitting Naruto-kun. Each round will be 2 hours," the old Hokage explained, expecting one of the 15 people there has a question or two.

"What's the circumstance, Hokage-sama?" one of them asked. There's no way that this will become a normal babysitting mission, like the genins had to do.

This time the Sandaime couldn't hold back the big, evil grin on his face, giving the collected ANBU the shivers.

"Well, Naruto-kun here is currently high on sugar…" that statement made them go pale. A Jinchuriki high on sugar is a nightmare if you don't have the same level of enthusiasm. A Jinchuriki kid usually has the stamina of a baby cheetah high on sugar. Naruto is a Jinchuriki of the greatest demon alive, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, which has the greatest chakra, thus making him very, very active; adding to this is the fact that he's an Uzumaki. They were known for their special hyperactive nature; PLUS he is high on sugar.

This will become their greatest challenge, indeed.

"And don't forget," said Sebastian, "should any of you let the Young Master become upset or somehow hurt himself… _you all are going to die. Slowly…" _

Gulpe.

Sebastian then proceeds to open the lock using his chakra, not that the Sandaime would notice its demonic nature… the room was suddenly filled with loud yells…

"-LET ME OUT! SEBBY!"

An orange blur, yes blur (he's that fast, can be seen shooting right out of box the moment it was slightly opened.

"Bocchan, these people will become your plaything - um - playmates for the next ten hours. Please behave," Sebastian said with a small, very amused smile.

The irritated blond then brightened immediately, grabbing the closest person to him, dragging him to hell *ahh* the play room, along with his team; and the next one, and the next one, until the last one was dragged into the human centipede.

At the end of the ten hours' torture the trainees can be seen collapsing on each handoff point.

When it was over, they all slowly woke up to the most adorable sight they've ever seen. The baby blond asleep, curled up between the last team's members that babysit him. He looked so peaceful and calm. The sight made them forget that the boy is the Devil himself when high on sugar.

"This kid's gonna be the death of me someday," one of them said. The others simply agreed.

They were all looking at the sight with content smiles until a cleared throat reminds them to be always on guard.

"So, there's this time where Naruto-sama almost stabbed himself in the leg with a kunai *glare*, there are also occasional cases of almost crying *Glare*, the fall from the Hokage mountain in attempt to learn Body Flicker ***Death Glare***, almost drowning in the river ***Super Death Glare***, an attempt to imitate the third team, and many other casualties." The silver haired Anbu in Dog mask said in an eerily calm voice.

What were they thinking?

They could only gulp for the umptenth-time already…

"Now, for your punishments…"

They're actually very lucky that it was not Sebastian Michaelis who was their supervisor in this mission. Had it been him, Hell would have been open 24/7 for the rest of their lives…

**~oOo~**

**-End-**

* * *

**_Thank you :D_**

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Role Playing In The Mafia World**

**Summary**: A not quiet FemNaru fic where Naru somehow found herself tangled in this mess of mafia world, especially with a certain generation of Vongola Famiglia. Too bad she almost never get the scenario right. This fic may include cracks.

******Concept:** **Naruto X Katekyo Hitman Reborn:**This story have the same background as Masquerade: Forever Masked, where Naruto and co spend their life time in the world where mafia is everywhere. This story starting with Naruto visit the Vongola Tenth Generation to ask a favor, and mentioning Naru's relationship with some of KHR characters on the past.

*********Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*********

_Double beta checked by_ Paxloria_._


	14. Chapter 13 - I want your body

Hello mina-san, your beloved MinO is here... thanks for the reviews, follows and faves. Without them this story doesn't worth the effort to write,

Except for my own amusement of course...

I made a picture of kyuubi, here's the link:

fs70/i/2013/107/9/0/kyuu_by_

**Disclaimer: Don't wanna say it.**

* * *

This is Beta'd by **KderNacht**

**thanks to him this chapter is more presentable**

_April, 26th 2013_

* * *

**Chapter 13: I want your body, Sutcliff-san**

"Sutcliff-san, may I have a word with you?" a raven haired teen, maybe 14 years old, asked the red headed shinigami, who is currently sparring with Kisame, his ever present death scythe clanging with the great popsicle ehh.. Samehada in a maginficent display of sparks.

His question stopped the spar. Both the blue skinned man and the aforementioned shinigami turned their heads to him. Kisame only grunted in acknowledgement and moved out of the training room. Grell visibly brightened, and with a beaming smile he replied,

"Sure ! Anything for you Itachi-kun~!" that was said with a flirty wink. But the raven didn't immediately reply, instead, he looked to his left side, and is that a blush on his cheek?!

"I…I think I… I think I like you Grell-san …" With that said the slight blush on his cheeks became unmistakable.

"My, my, my, you're a cute one aren't you? Mmm-" Grell said as he gestured for Itachi to come into his bosom, embracing him… but was cut with,

"Please snap out of it, Sutcliff-san… there's no way I will ever so slightly like you that way…" The Uchiha said; abruptly stopping the red-head's daydream, and made the redhead to sigh in tired manner…

"Hn… what do you want Uchiha?" the bipolar manner of the shinigami made Itachi taken aback, wasn't he just been daydreaming about him confessing his love? What's with the cold question? But of course, an Uchiha never missing his or her composure. A cold shoulder is nothing.

"I wonder, why did you spare my mother that night? Only to get her later… Why didn't you take her like you did the other Uchihas? Don't even bother lie to me, Grim Reaper."

Grell took a sharp glance towards the raven haired teen. His eyes widened. "How did you figure it out that was not an act? Tell me Itachi. Then I might as well give you your answer."

"Actually, I knew it all along, you don't have chakra as we are, you could endure absolute death-blows for human, immune to human ailments such as hunger and exhaustion, and those cinematic records whenever you slay someone are a big giveaway. Of course I don't believe any of it the first time I saw you using it on the Uchiha Massacre, but then you keep doing the same things that force me to believe that such beings as the Soul Reaper does exist."

"Sigh… well, it seems like I owe you some explanation," Grell finally said with a smile.

"So, you already know about shinigami does exist, then I can pass that… the next would be… what do you know about our job, mortal?"

"All I know is that you have to use that chain-saw to collect their souls, and you only kill those on your lists."

"You're right. The thing is it's completely understood if most dying humans reviewed are sent to afterlife, but, in very rare case… the human is allowed to live, for the beneficial of the world. As you already guess your mother was that 'rare-case'." Grell finished with a raised eyebrow at Itachi's expression.

"You can see the future?" However, his answer is just a nonchalant shrug from the soul reaper.

"Pretty much, but, not quite. Is that all you wanna talk about? Coz there is a bad boy among us…"

"No! Tobi is Good Boy!"

*Sigh*

When Itachi was out of range, Tobi asked the red-headed reaper, "You never tell me you can see the future, Grell-sempai~!" Grell just outstretched his foot to meet Tobi's face when the said boy tried to throw himself at him.

"You never asked, now get off me!"

"But Grell-sempai~"

"Tobi… Shut up!"

**********~oOo~**

**In Konohagakure no Sato...**

"What are we going to do next?" A raven haired ANBU asked his partner in crime, Ciel Phantomhive, without taking his eyes off their target, a nine years old boy with bright blond hair, blue eyes, and whiskers; three on each cheek. Overall, the target is a very cute kid, not that the Uchiha would admit it. Not in a million years.

"Mm, poison his meal?" Ciel suggested, distracted with his new found lightning affinity.

"No, we've done that at least 20 times already!"

"Burning down the cake shop?"

"That was our first move last year. Besides, as long as that butler's still there it's no use."

"Well, we can always make some traps in his training ground…" Ciel finally said after mastering his first step of element manipulation by crumpling a leaf using his chakra.

"Okay, but you do the plans, I'll get the tools."

"Alri- Wait, the Hokage's summoning us."

*Sigh*"And here, we just came back. What's with the old man?"

"I don't know, maybe about your _charge_?"

"He's still alive. That's all matter, I don't care 'bout his 'well being'."

"Well, technically the Hokage wants you to become the secondary aid to the Uzumaki's heir, should his ANBU guards fail to protect him. And maybe, your hostile-nature towards him already reaches the Hokage's ears, Hm?"

"Hn. Whatever."

But, what's waiting them in the Hokage's office is something unexpectedly unpleasant. It seems like the demon spell casted on them is already wearing out. A spell to charm the Demon's way into their life.

"Ciel Phantomhive… What are you?" The old Hokage asked with a calm, collected voice.

"Should I tell him, Ouji-sama?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, what's the meaning of this? Why did he need your permission to tell his origin? The Hokage himself asked him." A Bear masked ANBU demanded to the Last Loyal Uchiha.

Eyeing the man uncaringly the boy answered, ignoring Ciel amused look, "Because I am his Master. He answers to me. Only me."

That answer makes all the spectator's eyes widened slightly, even the Hokage, because an ANBU, any ANBU, is picked by the Hokage himself and answer only to him. Yesterday the Hokage was feeling weird. That weird feeling was a reminder, that he did not remember ever recruiting some boy named Ciel Phantomhive into his ANBU ranks. Thus, he called the pre-teen boys for some explanation. It was just he never expected to find another demon lurking around in his village.

"Tell him, Ciel."

"Very well. All of you, get out. I will only tell the Hokage."

With a nod from their hokage the ANBU's all out.

"I'm a Demon, Hokage-_sama_," Ciel said, removing his weasel mask which revealing his mismatched eyes; one with fuchsia color and the other bearing some kind of pentagram mark.

"How did you get here?! And what's your objective?!" the old man demanded, alarmed, should the demon decided to attack his dear Konoha.

"Ask him, Hokage-sama, because he was the one who summoned me here."

"Well, Sasuke-kun you can start from the beginning."

"Alright, Hokage-_sama…_"

It was all started after the Uchiha Massacre. That night, besides his Brother, there are two other men present. The first one was a man with a swirling orange mask wearing a midnight black cloak with red-dawn clouds decorating it. The man helped his brother in butchering his fellow clans' men and women. Later, he found out that the man was Uchiha Madara(1).

The other man was someone he recognized, Uzumaki Grell(2). The man, still wearing his weird suit and glasses always land the finishing blow on dying Uchihas, using his chain-saw. Sasuke was not sure but he saw cinematic records spurted out of the dying uchihas before they all dropped dead on the ground.

Upon arriving at his house that night, Sasuke found his brother and the red haired man standing with their parents lying on their feet. The next second, the red haired man was gone, leaving him with his blood-stained brother. His brother said all those things to make Sasuke hate him, he did once but the fact that his mother was still alive meant Itachi's not what he wanted Sasuke to believe. And he only knew it after her death.

That night Sasuke awakened his Sharingan. After that fateful day, Sasuke began his Sharingan training with his mother; all his life he devoted for her, to make her smile again, even just once. At the mere age of 8, he was recruited to the ANBU by the Hokage himself.

At her final moment, his mother did smile, welcoming her death with her hand in his, the very same hand that took her life away. The grief he felt awakened his Mangekyou as well as summoning a Demon. The demon's presence made him not aware of another presence that came to collect his mother's soul. And he made a contract with the said demon, the later known as Ciel Phantomhive.

******~oOo~**

**Meanwhile in Akatsuki's hideout just after Grell left with Tobi in tow…**

"Ku, ku, ku… why would I need an Uchiha, if I can have a real immortal body without any side effects… Grell Sutcliff, give me your body…Ku, ku, ku…"

******~oOo~**

******-End of chapter 13-**

**.:. Random Scene.:.**

**5 years old Naruto**

Today the Little Uzumaki is visiting his beloved, long-suffering Jiji. The thing is, from the past hour the Hokage is still in a meeting with the Konoha Council, a.k.a. his old teammates on some treaty with the Cloud Village. So, for the past hour the little boy is alone in boredom, without even his ever present butler for company.

The ANBU in the Hokage's office were also quiet. Even when the boy demanded them to play with them, they did not leave their posts. And he was bored to death there; he even read some reports just to kill the boredom to no avail. Those things were what driving our little blond to seek for vengeance. With a huff he left the office.

When he was already in secluded area Sebastian, his mother, his Daddy and his Papa materialized from thin air to his side.

"Mom, I'm bored…" the little boy said, pouting his already pouty lips to everyone present, making his dad can't resist and scooped him into the blond man's arm.

"Well, we couldn't come out and save you from it, you know, Kit?"

"Well, what do you want to do now, Naru-chan?" the Blond Hokage asked, cooing at his baby boy. But, seeing the grin developed on the boy's face made him stop in his tracks.

"You sure have Uzumaki Blood in you, sweetheart, now tell mommy, I'll help you!" Kushina said enthusiastically.

"What's on your mind, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, smiling somewhat sadistically.

"I like you, Kit." Kyuubi said, supporting his own sly grin.

"Okay, Naru-chan, what should your daddy do?" Minato said with a defeated sigh.

Tomorrow, the village would learn to fear the cute Uzumaki Naruto and to dread his boredom, that the Fourth Hokage just hope, they would somehow live through it. The sudden change of menu and stock in every restaurant from beef to snail and the sudden change of wall paint in the entire village from plain colors to shocking orange that glows in the dark are just the starts of the little boy's vengeance.

******~oOo~**

**-End of chapter 13-**

(1) Sasuke and Ciel still don't know about Obito.

(2) Sasuke doesn't know Grell's real name and Ciel didn't even bother to tell him.

and

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Role Playing In The Mafia World**

**Summary**: A not quiet FemNaru fic where Naru somehow found herself tangled in this mess of mafia world, especially with a certain generation of Vongola Famiglia. Too bad she almost never get the scenario right. This fic may include cracks.

******Concept:** **Naruto X Katekyo Hitman Reborn:**This story have the same background as Masquerade: Forever Masked, where Naruto and co spend their life time in the world where mafia is everywhere. This story starting with Naruto visit the Vongola Tenth Generation to ask a favor, and mentioning Naru's relationship with some of KHR characters on the past.


	15. Chapter 14: Life goes on

Author's sad excuse of Note: I have no excuse this time except for writer's block surprise attack. As some of you already know, I deleted Masquerade and started another fic that somehow got a better welcome. Then after the fifth chapter, they came. I even forgot my plan on this chapter, but fortunately my muse take a pity on me and let me use its muses.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

* * *

This is Beta'd by **KderNacht**

**thanks to him this chapter is more presentable**

_July, 25th 2013_

* * *

-oOo-

Chapter 14:

Sasuke Uchiha is one of the two last remaining Uchiha, as far as some people knew. The ten year old boy is also the last Uchiha that remained loyal to Konoha, again as far as some people knew. The people in question being the general population of Konoha, shinobi and civilian, with the Sandaime Hokage as an exception. The interesting thing is that Itachi is not as traitorous as he seemed to be. Heck, the older Uchiha is such a good actor that had the Root never left their base to guard the Uzumaki boy, Ciel would never have found out where Itachi's loyalty lies.

Another interesting fact about these Uchihas is that manipulating Sasuke, his 'Master', is very easy. Not that he's complaining, mind you. Sasuke easily believed his brother to be the traitor he proclaimed to be, who wants to make his life miserable by killing everyone he holds dear. The fact that Itachi left him and their mother alive never really came to mind.

Another fascinating incident was when his mother revealed the Uchihas' ugly secret. Their Clan's planned High Treason and of his brother's sacrifice. The revelation broke boy, tearing him between believing his mother and admit that Itachi is innocent; or stay firm on the beliefs Itachi planted in him when he massacred their family that night. This resulting on the last battle between the last loyal Uchihas, and ended up with Sasuke unconsciously summoning him and later changing the boy's life forever.

-Flash back-

Ciel observed the scene calmly, noticing his summoner is the boy and not the woman. The boy, a mere nine year old brat, was holding his ground shakily against his own mother, or so he assumed. And by the looks of things, despite the boy's impressive performance, his mother still had the upper hand.

He understood then, after observing each combatant more closely. They both have fascinating eyes. The boy's eyes had blood-red in color with three black comas spiraling in them; the woman had the same red color, the different was that inside instead of comas, she had something akin to spiraling black vane that connected with black dots between each blade.

And their powers, control of fire and elements… this is his first time encountering people with such supernatural abilities. He hated to admit it but, even an immortal like him would need some times to subdue such opponent.

His musing was interrupted by someone unexpected, a certain red headed reaper, Grell Sutcliff.

"Long time no see…Phantomhive," Grell greeted.

He hid his surprise well though, "Hello Grell…"

"If I don't know any better, I would have thought that you miss Sebby~" Grell said with a smirk, like the surprise on the boy's face.

_'Sebastian? He's here?'_

"Yes, for the last seven years or so," the reaper said again, as if reading his thought, the he added, "You don't know?"

"No, I don't," he said simply, and then he asked the reaper, "What are doing here? Stalking him?"

"Nope, I moved here few years ago, I didn't even know Sebby was here," he answered, "That brat summoned you?"

That's not a question but he nodded nonetheless. "Not really, not yet anyway, he's just emanating desperate wave. But I'm sure he'll call."

"Hmp."

"I don't get it though, he's more confused than anything, and the boy's interesting power was that pulled me here. I think he just want power at this point. I take that you're here for the woman?"

"Yes… go on, I have to reap her."

As if signaled, the boy was swept off his feet by his mother, who then pinned him to the ground. "Now listen, Sasuke, I…" The mother never managed to finish her words. As she pinned her son down, he had grabbed a broken piece of glass nearby with his free hand and stabbed her in the stomach.

The mother, horrified, went down on her son with tears in her eyes, clutching her son's hand. The son she had loved most. The son who had killed her.

With that off he went to the boy's mindscape, while Grell silently got behind Sasuke, thus facing the Uchiha woman. After seeing that the boy's attention diverted, he made a diagonal slash on Mikoto's torso, playing the cinematic record.

..With Ciel, in the boy's mindscape..

First, Ciel reviewed the boy's life in general and tried to understand the boy's point of view. Eventually Ciel got the same information about shinobi nations from the boy's memories. He was surprised that there were more people with the same eyes as them that massacred in cold blood by the boy's older brother. He was even more shocked by the information the boy's mother revealed earlier that led them to this battle.

Hmm, humans.

He decided that it was enough browsing for now; he had a prey to be marked.

-End of Flash back-

And just as predicted, the boy mostly wanted power, there was also a quarter of an hour's lecture about him killing some man, but fortunately Ciel's life as an Earl taught him how to stand a metric ton's worth of bullshit. What a brat. The weird thing is that the boy wasn't even surprised that he had summoned a demon. Maybe it was something to do with his ancestor summoning a demon fox.

To say that placing the Faustian contract was difficult would be an understatement. Placing the contract on his limbs like the back of his hand has very high risk of mutilation, seeing the Uchiha's profession as a ninja; placing the contract on his eye was not an option either, the boy wouldn't risk having his Sharingan affected or possibly gone. Ciel considered the tongue like Alois used to, but the Uchiha refused, showing him there's already something on it. Later Ciel would recognize it as a seal that makes the bearer unable to talk about certain things one of the reasons being ever since Naruto's parentage was revealed, the Hokage had to do some drastic measure, meaning every shinobi leaving for missions had to have the seal on them, anticipating capture and interrogation.

Ciel then stared at the boy's forehead that was covered with a metal plate with stylized leaf carved on it. Perfect.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

-oOo-

Grell felt a shiver run down his spine for the umpteenth time for the past two hours. He was currently in a regular meeting of the official Akatsuki members. He's not a member as such, and neither was Tobi, but they could call Tobi as a trainee and he an outside advisor. He carefully glanced around the room and eyed the other members, not that they were their real bodies, and tried to pin point the one who's burning a hole on him with his stare.

He quickly found the culprit, a man with a sickly pale skin, black long hair, a pair of yellowish eyes with purple markings on them and snake like face, Orochimaru…

What does he want? That look can't be good. Maybe it's about time to leave this Akatsuki and maybe call Knox here. But now, how to get rid of this…this leech of a boy?!

Tobi was blissfully asleep, oblivious of his makeshift pillow's inner thought of how to kill him then and there without disturbing the meeting; he just slightly heard a slight growl and mistook it as a purr from the shinigami, thus made him nuzzle the red haired man further on his lap.

-oOo-

Somewhere on the border of the Leaf Village, a man draped in an ivory cloak separated himself from his teammates, the Gorgeous Ghosts (GG), saying that he wanted to check something. His subordinates consist of Fuchsia, Aquamarine, and Amethyst just waved at him and left him there.

The man was Ivory, the captain of the said team, formerly known as Kabuto Yakushi. But, ever since the Little Uzumaki took charge of the ROOT his name changed, and up till now, he was still wondering how on Earth was the boy able to mark him with that damnable paint-ball gun. As a former member of the original ROOT he prided himself on his speed and his ability at blending with the background.

Hmm, maybe his Young Master was trained by his so called Kuroshitsuji. That man was a force to be reckoned with. He had no doubt doubt that even the Sandaime, the Professor, wouldn't be able to defeat that butler, let alone Danzo.

The sight of his_real_master shook him out of his musings. It's time to give his report on Konoha.

"Sasori-sama," he greeted.

"Kabuto… or… Should I call you Ivory?" The puppet master greeted back. Neither of them noticed a certain Demon Butler watching over their (supposedly) secret meeting.

-oOo-

**Later that night…**

"How did it go, Sebastian?" Kyuubi asked his subordinate who was checking on Naruto's homework from the academy, an essay about how a shinobi should deal with tight situation. So far, he was satisfied with the Young Master's handiwork.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Sebastian replied hesitantly, glancing up from the scroll he was checking.

"What do you mean Sebastian-san? Did they sensed you?" The blond Hokage asked from his position on the floor, playing with his nine years old son.

"If they sensed me, they didn't show it. And their information exchange was limited. Ivory didn't really say anything about any of you, mostly telling this Sasori about the Young Master."

"Ah… but at least now we know that there is really a spy in Root," the blond child pointed in.

"You're right Naruto-kun," Minato beamed at his adorable son.

"We can always make this to our advantage. Do you know anything about this Sasori?" Kyuubi asked.

"Not in detail. He didn't share any personal information. But from his outfit… I'm certain that he belong to the same organization with the orange masked man at the Uchiha Massacre, the Akatsuki. And I'm sure this Sasori is the same as the Akasuna no Sasori from Sunagakure, a puppet master."

"Impressive as always, Sebastian-san," Minato exclaimed, while Kyuubi just snorted, hardly impressed.

"Thank you Minato-san," Sebastian charmingly smiled at him.

"What did he looked like, Sebby?" The only boy in the room asked, interested with the puppet master.

"That is the interesting thing Bocchan. I'm certain he was not in his real body," he answered.

The boy puzzled, "Huh?"

"Hey Kit, maybe he used his puppet, like he was inside of it," the fox tried, looking at Sebastian expectantly.

"Perhaps that too. What I mean with not in his real body was more like,the person I saw at the forest was not his own body, it's the body of another person that already dead." Sebastian explained. The people in the room all had a thoughtful expression, even the nine years old blond kid.

"Oi Blondie, have you heard any of this?" Kurama asked the blond hokage.

The said Blondie glared at him in return, but answered nonetheless, "No. I should be the one to ask you Foxie, you lived longer."

"Well, my memory was a bit disoriented after a century of imprisonment," the demon fox snapped.

"You have at least seven years now to sort them back, or are you too old to do that?" The blond man taunted.

"Why you little…" Kyuubi growled, rising from his seat ready to pounce.

"What? For all I know you're as old as the shinobi world," Minato smirked, also rising from his seat, ready to their regular brawl.

Somehow, this kind of fight always happens after_The Incident_with some Root squads.

The red haired man pounced, and thus begins their usual fight. Sebastian gathered the sleepy child from the battlefield, carrying him to him room. Just as he left the room an irate red head entered the room, she glared heatedly at two childish immortal supposed adults. Her long red hair rose from her back, flailing behind her. As if imitating the Kyuubi's tails adding the menacing image of a devil.

"You two…"she growled, like really demonic growl.

The two immortals could only gulp; at the time like this, Kyuubi really regret his decision to offer the pair, particularly the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, their immortality.

-oOo-

-End of chapter 14-

So...tell me what you think :D


End file.
